


Exogenesis: Symphony

by BloodyLadyMary



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Fantastic, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyLadyMary/pseuds/BloodyLadyMary
Summary: Вопреки расхожему мнению Мастер способен не только разрушать, но и созидать. Он обрекал на смерть, но мог и дарить жизнь, и Кощей собирался прыгнуть выше головы, стать создателем нового мира, чтобы подарить его Тете. Ведь если Тета был для него уже всем миром, он просто обязан преподнести равноценный дар.
Relationships: The Doctor | Theta Sigma/The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Экзогенезис — внеземное происхождение жизни на планете.  
> «Exogenesis: Symphony» — цикл песен английской рок-группы Muse.  
> Сюжет симфонии рассказывает историю человечества, ищущего новое пристанище где-то далеко во Вселенной, после уничтожения планеты Земля. За основу была взята концепция панспермии — о возможности переноса жизни во Вселенной с одного космического тела на другое.  
> Панспермия — гипотеза о появлении жизни на Земле в результате занесения из космического пространства так называемых «зародышей жизни». Согласно гипотезе, рассеянные в мировом пространстве зародыши жизни переносятся с одного небесного тела на другое с метеоритами или под действием давления света. Гипотеза панспермии никак не объясняет возникновение жизни, суть этой концепции заключается в том, что жизнь как таковая просто является одним из фундаментальных свойств материи.

Золотистые искры артронной энергии вскипали на пальцах, сверкая в теплом летнем солнечном свете, словно бегущие из-под потревоженного речного ила пузырьки воздуха, поднимающиеся к поверхности водной глади и мелодично лопающиеся. Ноги влажно вязли в сыром песке, щекоча ступни мелкими песчинками, которые приносила неизбежно подступающая волна.

Мальчик улыбнулся, подставляя лицо солнечным бликам двойной звезды. Внутри него поднималось спокойствие и блаженство, что он давился голосовыми связками, задыхаясь от раздиравших его чувств. Тихий шелест серебристой листвы приятно шуршал на легком ветру, лаская слух. Красно-оранжевые одежды мальчика из тяжелой ткани едва заметно колыхались, пока он неподвижно стоял на берегу реки Леты.

Скинув обувь и задрав повыше штанины, чтобы не намочить их в воде, он прошел по мелкому ярко-золотому песку по щиколотку, приятно освежавшему кожу. Его сумка с книгами и письменными принадлежностями была брошена на низкую молодую красную траву, устилавшую берега реки.

— Тета!

Мальчик услышал, что его окрикнули и обернулся, не сумев сдержать улыбку, и помахал другу рукой, давая понять, что заметил его. Кощей шел неторопливым шагом, в котором можно было углядеть шутливую детскую величественность, словно все должны поклоняться ему. Его сумка была перекинута через плечо и слегка покачивалась в такт размеренному шагу. Над его головой, под внезапным порывом ветра, зашелестели кронами уланды*, и несколько серебристых листочков сорвалось с веток, падая к ногам Кощея.

Тета Сигма, подхватив алую мантию, продолжал стоять на мелководье в ожидании Кощея, который, выйдя из-под сени деревьев, немного зажмурился на солнцах и прикрыл глаза рукой.

— Ты не дождался меня, — донесся до него голос Кощея с легкими укоряющими интонациями.

— Извини, — голос Теты прозвучал довольно беспечно, и он больно прикусил себе язык от осознания того, что притворщик из него ужасный. — Я хотел проверить воду, она уже теплая на берегу!

Он шаркнул правой ногой по водной глади, и во все стороны разлетелись мелкие брызги, наконец, намочив его одежду, но Тета лишь довольно улыбнулся и шаркнул еще раз, ощущая стопой приятное упругое сопротивление поверхности воды.

— Ну, так чего же ты ждешь? Иди и купайся, — с ехидцей посоветовал ему Кощей и бросил свою сумку рядом с сумкой друга.

— Но на глубине холодно, — искренне возмутился Тета Сигма, округлив глаза. — Еще же начало весны. Вот ближе к празднику Омеги… — протянул он мечтательно, и Кощей с улыбкой плюхнулся на траву, совсем позабыв о чинном поведении и церемониях, не допускающих того, чтобы юный Повелитель Времени вел себя как обычный галлифрейский мальчишка из Нижнего города.

Кощей самодовольно хмыкнул, словно признавая поражение Теты, и потянулся за сумкой, достав оттуда толстенькую книгу. Он удобно расположил ее меж коленей и открыл в месте закладки.

— Что ты читаешь? — тут же с любопытством спросил Тета, но вспомнив, кого спрашивает, немного сник. — Учебник?

— «О Вредных Существах Из Других Измерений», — не отрывая глаз от текста, ответил Кощей и перевернул страницу.

— Она для маленьких, — усмехнулся Тета, низко наклонившись и рассматривая маленьких серебристых рыбок, снующих меж его ногами на головокружительной скорости.

— Видел бы ты себя сейчас со стороны – лишний раз подумал о том, что говоришь, — ответил Кощей, оторвавшись от чтения. Книга была всего лишь бравадой. Он был уверен, что Тета обязательно потащил бы его в воду, призывая скинуть ботинки и ощутить обволакивающую прохладу и мягкость воды. Вот только непокорность, сидевшая внутри него, не позволяла идти на поводу каждой затеи Теты, пусть даже Кощей знал, что ему это могло бы понравиться. Но с завидным постоянством его упрямство брало верх над ним и его желаниями, и потому со стороны он казался недовольным и ворчливым. И всякий раз Кощей удивлялся, как Тета это все терпит и что находит в нем, терпя подобное ехидство и несговорчивость.

С другой стороны у Теты были свои хитроумные маневры для того, чтобы вынудить делать Кощея то, что хотел он, невольно подталкивая, что тот думал, будто идея пришла ему самому. Это было ребячество, и Тета прекрасно знал, что Кощей давно раскусил его коварный прием, но это спасало их от очередных споров, возражений, препирательств и доводов.

Тета ненадолго выскочил на берег, снимая с себя тяжелую мантию, и кинул на траву рядом с Кощеем, вновь возвращаясь в воду и по дороге засучив штанины. Он радостно забежал в реку, распугав мелких рыбок, и задрал голову высоко к небу, на котором застыла медная Пазити.

Кощей не улыбался, наблюдая за Тетой, но уголки его губ немного дрогнули, словно он сдерживал себя изо всех сил, но тут же быстро вернулся к книге, делая вид, что очень заинтересовался главой про токлафанов.

— Ну и жарься там на солнцах, — самодовольно произнес Тета, старательно делая вид, что ни к кому конкретно не обращается, и склонился к воде, чтобы зачерпнуть прозрачную воду ладонью.

Поняв тайный посыл, Кощей вздохнул и поднялся с травы, отряхивая полы мантии. Он бросил верхнюю одежду поверх вещей Теты и быстрым шагом спустился с низенького склона, едва не зачерпнув ботинками песок. Он, так же как и Тета, засучил штаны и скинул обувь, оставляя ее на берегу, но немного застопорился на берегу, не решаясь зайти в воду.

— Она теплая, — вновь повторил Тета, подбадривая, и, не разгибаясь, продолжил наблюдать за рыбками, всячески игнорируя друга, чтобы тот не передумал и не вернулся назад на траву к своим книгам.

Кощей бросил на друга задумчивый взгляд и сделал решительный шаг, чувствуя, как стопа тут же немного увязла в приятном на ощупь песке. Мысленно закатывая глаза, он уверенно дошел до Теты и тоже склонился рядом с ним.

— Что-нибудь достойное внимания? — безразличным тоном спросил он, посматривая на Тету из-за густой завесы темной челки.

— Достойного – ничего, — ответил Тета, беззаботно пожав плечами. — Но и недостойного тоже ничего.

— Да вы шутник, достойный кольца Рассилона, Лорд Тета Сигма, чтобы ваши остроты слушали до скончания времен, — язвительно отозвался Кощей, разгибаясь и награждая Тету насмешливой улыбкой, говорившей «парируй, твоя очередь».

— А вы зануда, достойный… — Тета внезапно смолк, пытаясь придумать удачный ответ, но сейчас он совершенно не был настроен на их традиционные перепалки, пусть и шутливые, и потому гордо распрямился, придав себе комично важный вид. — Кажется, я не достоин этого кольца.

Кощей широко улыбнулся, но глаза у него почему-то были грустными.

— И правильно. Ведь когда я умру, кто останется, чтобы всю вечность портить тебе нервы?

— У нас впереди еще есть собственная небольшая вечность, — резонно заметил Тета, отбрасывая прядь соломенных волос, лезших в глаза.

— Да, верно, — согласился Кощей, и его взгляд заметно потеплел. Он, как и Тета ранее, ударил ногой по воде, создавая кучу брызг, и весело улыбнулся, наслаждаясь этой простой и глупой детской радостью.

Тета шутливо толкнул его в бок, и Кощей, покачнувшись, резко мобилизовался. В его голубых глазах мелькнул задорный блеск, и он толкнул Тету в ответ, рассчитывая силу, но надеясь, что тот все же испугается и бросит затею толкаться. Потому что это было слишком приземленно – вести себя подобным образом, дурачиться, шутить, – в то время как в их обществе приветствовалась холодность рассудка, бесстрастность и внимательность к деталям, а подобное поведение, которое демонстрировали Тета Сигма и Кощей, было достойно порицания.

— Пока я шел сюда, — сказал Кощей, когда они прекратили свою ребяческую возню, — то думал о возможности экзогенезиса, минуя стадию эволюции.

— Ты тоже хочешь потом покинуть Галлифрей? — оживился Тета, безуспешно пытаясь отжать воду с низа штанов, собранных гармошкой на тонких ногах, и, споткнувшись на ровном месте, чуть было не упал в воду, но Кощей успел его вовремя поддержать.

— Нет, я имел в виду в масштабах целой расы. Как панспермия, но только в этом случае представители новой расы не просто заносят жизнь на планету…

— А заселяют ее, — закончил за него Тета.

— Да. И также возможен военный сценарий развития событий, когда часть представителей расы, в идеале имеющих центр своей колонии на родной планете, захватывают пригодную по условиям для жизни планету и располагают там свой штаб. В начале. А потом…

— И истребляют жителей, населявших планету ранее? — перебил его Тета, нахмурившись.

Кощей на минуту задумался, взвешивая все «за» и «против», прежде чем ответить на вопрос, с завидным упрямством игнорируя блеснувшее на дне глаз Теты возмущение.

— Думаю, если целая планета позволит себя захватить, то большой угрозы она не представляет. Они могут остаться рабами при захватившей их колонии, не вызывая опасения касательно бунта и саботажа новой власти, — наконец безапелляционно заключил Кощей, кивнув, словно фраза была сказана не им самим, а он соглашался с собеседником.

— Откуда такие мысли? — восхитился Тета. Впрочем, восхищение было больше отражением пугающей перспективы, которую раскрыл перед ним Кощей, нежели от одобрения подобной идеи. — И это уже не будет никакой экзогенезис, а банальное вторжение и захват чужой планеты.

— Но с точки зрения расы колонистов… — возразил Кощей, но Тета не дал ему договорить.

— Пусть они заселяют пустую планету и осваивают ее. Все пустые планеты. Но не устраивают захват тех, на которых уже есть разумная жизнь, — логично предложил Тета, сдерживая себя, чтобы этот разговор не вышел за черту теоретических научных споров.

— Ты же понимаешь, что если у них будет слишком много планет – они задумаются о захвате власти галактического масштаба? — с улыбкой спросил Кощей, словно справлялся о здоровье или просил объяснить ему непонятный метод анализа Лорда Учителя. В его чистых васильковых глазах (васильки не росли на Галлифрее, но Тета видел их в учебнике по ботанике о флоре других миров) затаилось напряжение, сгорающее от любопытства ожидание. Кощей чуть подался вперед и даже затаил дыхание, ожидая вердикта Теты, словно его слово решало все, словно он уже снарядил армаду для дальнего галактического путешествие, и только Тета Сигма мог остановить его в последний момент, запретив этот опасный и кровавый поход.

Тета задумался над ответом, чтобы не спровоцировать взрывной характер Кощея, но в то же время показать ему свое негативное отношение к подобной затее.

— Я одобряю подобную авантюру только в одном случае, — уверенно произнес он, решительно заглядывая в жадные глаза Кощея. — Если планета этой расы на грани уничтожения, и ей нужен новый дом. И они отправятся на планету, где еще не зародилась разумная жизнь. Либо же местные жители этой планеты радушно примут к себе галактических скитальцев.

— Ты невозможен, Тета Сигма, — рассмеялся Кощей весело и немного пугающе. — Во всем хочешь найти идеальное решение. Недовольные будут всегда, и вооруженный конфликт будет всегда. И расизм. В конечном итоге они все равно будут бороться за планету.

— Тогда ты знаешь мой ответ, — развел руками Тета внутренне радуясь, что эта неприятная его моральным ценностям дискуссия подходит к концу.

Кощей согласно кивнул, и на его губах расцвела задорная улыбка. С радостным воплем он опрокинул Тету в воду и следом упал сам, тревожа прозрачную гладь реки Лета, которая взорвалась фонтаном искрящихся на солнцах брызг.

Пазити медленно клонилась к горизонту, намекая о приближении скорого вечера, а пушистые серые облака слегка задернули охряное небо, словно пытались укутать Галлифрей, погрузившийся в еще не успевшую окончательно устояться весну. И хотя смена времен года на планете была не слишком контрастная, казалось преступлением не воспользоваться возможностью насладиться теплым дуновением весны вместо того, чтобы корпеть над уроками, думал Тета, поднимаясь из воды, после чего разразился смехом и толкнул едва вставшего на ноги Кощея назад в реку.

Сегодня учеба подождет. К тому же рядом был Кощей, на которого всегда можно было положиться.

***

С тех пор прошло довольно много времени, но эта тема больше ни разу не всплывала в разговорах Теты и Кощея. Месяцы и годы шли своим чередом, несильно изменив их внешне, но зато они сильно повзрослели морально, окрепнув духом и душой. Во всяком случае, так казалось Тете, когда он предавался приятным думам во время очередной скучной лекции по квантовой механике или теплофизике.

Эта безалаберность всякий раз возмущала Кощея, который старательно вел конспекты по каждому предмету и вообще отличался прекрасной успеваемостью в отличие от Теты, чьи успехи в науках оставляли желать лучшего, пока он пытался не без помощи того же Кощея наскрести проходной балл по дисциплине.

— Хватит смотреть в окно, — Кощей в очередной раз одернул Тету. Его губы едва шевелились. — Если ты не слушаешь, то хотя бы сделай вид, что слушаешь. Я не могу одновременно писать и следить, чтобы Лорд Учитель не смотрел в твою сторону, — добавил он грозным шепотом.

Тета вздрогнул и случайно ударил ногой по ножке стола. Громкий звук заставил Лорда Рэндела прерваться и с любопытством посмотреть на нарушителя тишины.

— Мой Лорд Тета Сигма, — издевательски произнес Лорд Рэндел. — Вы хотите вставить веское замечание на тему энергопотоков?

Кощей закатил глаза.

— Простите, это было недоразумение, — тут же ответил Тета, пнув Кощея под столом ногой. — Этого больше не повторится.

— Я надеюсь, — ответил Рэндел. — С вашего позволения я продолжу.

Тета неловко кивнул.

— Почему ты не мог предупредить меня более… осторожно? — спросил Тета после занятия, когда прозвучал шестой колокол.

— А почему ты вечно отвлекаешься? — прозвучал встречный вопрос.

— О, ну я…

Кощей выжидательно уставился на него. На его губах играла усмешка.

— Давай, я жду честный ответ. Чем занята твоя голова отдельно от тела?

— Моя голова прорабатывала вылазку из-под Купола, чтобы прогуляться.

— Тебе мало парков и садов на территории Капитолия? — искренне удивился Кощей, забыв про свой нравоучительный тон.

— Именно. Я хочу выйти под настоящее небо. Как в детстве, — с улыбкой ответил Тета. — Здесь слишком душно, слишком много серьезных Повелителей Времени с постными лицами, слишком много стражи, слишком много стен, слишком…

— Ладно-ладно, я понял. Ты решил выбраться в Нижний Город, — прервал его Кощей и решительно зашагал по коридору, словно хотел, чтобы Тета начал отставать от него.

— Глупости, я хочу на природу, — Тета смешно фыркнул. — В Нижнем Городе нет ничего интересного.

Кощей саркастично выгнул бровь.

— Ладно, там интересно! — сдался Тета. — Но там тоже суета.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты хочешь сбежать от суеты, потому что сам же вечно ее и создаешь, — усмехнулся Кощей.

— Я хотел позвать тебя с собой, — невинно заметил Тета, не обращая внимания на колкость.

— В выходные?

Кощею показалось, что он ответил слишком быстро и мысленно отругал себя. Даже широкая улыбка Теты не внушила ему спокойствия.

— Если ты не занят, мы могли бы пойти хоть сейчас, — невозмутимо ответил Тета и легонько толкнул Кощея плечом.

Им все же пришлось пройти через Нижний Город, чтобы выбраться на природу. Но Тета явно переоценил трудности. Предъявив пропуска студентов Академии Времени, они беспрепятственно миновали стражу на посту при выходе из-под Купола и пошли по аккуратным улочкам, где проживали строители и стюарды, прислуживавшие высшим чинам в Цитадели.

Горожан на улицах было много, но никто не обращал особого внимания на двух с виду мальчишек, направляющихся за черту города в сторону реки.

В летнюю пору дни тянулись дольше, пусть и приходилось от этого проводить много времени на занятиях, не только из-за высоко восходящей над северным полушарием (где располагался Капитолий) двойной звезды Галлифрея, но и оттого, что девять часов дня были равно разделены на соответствующие девять частей, точно также как и ночь. Так что для студентов Академии создавалась иллюзия, что в летнее полугодие они могли дольше гулять, тогда как в зимнее можно было больше спать. Что, конечно же, было заблуждением, поскольку иногда юным Повелителям Времени приходилось не смыкать глаз всю ночь, готовясь к семинарам.

Свернув за угол, они прошли мимо одной из домашних пекарен, где клиентами могли быть исключительно галлифрейцы (разве что редкий Повелитель Времени желал предпочесть прогулку по магазинам прочим примитивным радостям Нижнего Города), которые не пользовались пищевыми машинами в отличие от своих высокородных собратьев. На мгновение задержавшись, Тета блаженно втянул носом ароматный запах свежей выпечки, и даже Кощей, который из-за своего друга пропустил ужин, почувствовал, как у него свело живот.

Взрослые Повелители Времени намного легче переносили отсутствие пищи и даже воды, но молодежи в этом плане приходилось сложнее, поскольку их юным телам, еще не достигшим допустимого порога для первой регенерации, требовалось регулярное питание.

Кощей целенаправленно шел вперед, стараясь не оглядываться по сторонам, и потому не сразу заметил, что идет в совершенном одиночестве. Обернувшись, он увидел Тету, который о чем-то беседовал с девушкой, которая Кощею сразу показалась вызывающей. Он быстро вернулся назад, преодолев почти целый квартал, и едва сдержался оттого, чтобы не отпихнуть девушку в сторону.

Ему даже не надо было ничего говорить, Тета сам скомкано попрощался с девушкой и поспешил за Кощеем, который припустил вниз по улице.

— Хэй, подожди меня! — крикнул ему вдогонку Тета, и Кощей замер как вкопанный, словно время и пространство вокруг него стали слишком плотными, чтобы позволить хоть малейшее движение.

— Она всего лишь предлагала мне попробовать что-то новое, если у меня есть деньги, — объяснил Тета. — У тебя есть?..

— Нет, — сухо отозвался Кощей. — И тебе еще не исполнилось ста двадцати лет, чтобы…

— А на мое стодвадцатилетие у тебя появятся деньги? — поддел его Тета. — Это было бы отличным подарком.

Тета услышал, как Кощей скрипнул зубами.

— Ладно, извини. Я понимаю, из-за чего ты злишься, — с осторожной улыбкой произнес Тета.

— Знаешь? — переспросил Кощей, стараясь не смотреть Тете прямо в глаза.

— Конечно. Ты же мой друг, за эти годы я успел тебя изучить, — заверил его Тета, и они двинулись дальше по улице. — Это все потому, что мы пошли гулять вдвоем, но при этом я на все отвлекаюсь. Я знаю, ты не любишь, когда я отвлекаюсь от первостепенной задачи.

«Ничего ты не знаешь обо мне», грустно подумал Кощей, но предпочел промолчать. Пусть себе думает все, что хочет.

Они уже почти добрались до высоких каменных стен, опоясывавших город, когда Тета понял, что больше не может находиться в этом неприятном давящем молчании.

— Та девушка, она знакомая Бракса, — внезапно выпалил Тета. — Ты ведь помнишь моего кузена Ирвинга Браксиателя?

— Он общается с простыми галлифрейцами? — удивился Кощей. Его льдистые голубые глаза успели оттаять после внезапной вспышки.

— Совершенно верно, — кивнул Тета. — В Нижнем Городе должен быть праздник… что-то связанное с рыбной ловлей. И Эллиана общается с Браксом. Не знаю, как они познакомились, Бракс мне не рассказывал... Суть в том, что он собирался прийти на праздник. Но сейчас Бракс в Аркадии по делам своего департамента, и Эллиана не знает, вернется ли он до праздника…

Кощей с искренним изумлением слушал весь этот поток слов, который с трудом мог вынести галлифрейский язык, и искренне удивлялся, откуда Тета находил их, чтобы выразить свои мысли. Еще больше его удивляло то, зачем Тета ему все это рассказывает. Он сам уже давно забыл про ту девушку, хотя это было приятное чувство – знать, что Тета до сих пор мучается, переживая за его реакцию.

В одну пронзительную секунду, когда казалось даже время замедлилось, и вселенная сделала реверс на 4 596 315 885 периодов излучения, соответствующих переходу между двумя сверхтонкими уровнями основного состояния единственного стабильного изотопа цезия, чтобы после ускориться с болезненной четкостью на те же 4 596 315 885 переходов, въедаясь в сетчатку яркой картинкой.

Кощею казалось, что он не слышит уже ничего, кроме фонового остаточного шума потрескивающей после Большого Взрыв вселенной, до сих пор и еще на много миллиардов лет в будущее расходящийся по галактикам подобно кругам на воде.

Уши Кощея наполняла фоновая радиация, а в глазах выбелило все краски и детали кроме одного центрального объекта, излишне жестикулирующего в дополнение к своей быстрой и пересыщенной информацией речи.

«Это и есть жизнь», твердо решил Кощей. Ему в глаза слепили солнца, и он немного щурился, прикрываясь ладонью, и продолжал жадно впитывать в память облик Теты, который потом не смогли бы заместить никакие другие воспоминания.

Здесь нет жизни. Ни на Галлифрее, ни во вселенной. Жизнь может быть _только рядом с ним_. Он переполнен ею до краев, и она волнуется на краю, готовая выплеснуться за борт артронной энергией.

Вселенная Кощея раскололась на две неравные полусферы, одной из которых был весь мир в его необъятном галактическом просторе, распростертый в пяти измерениях на миллиарды световых лет, другой был Тета.

Все те другие, они могли придумывать смысл для своих жизней, влачить их тысячелетие за тысячелетием, но Кощей был твердо уверен, что он нашел свой собственный смысл.

На Галлифрее учили многим полезным вещам: математике, физике, механике, термодинамике, истории, космологии и прочим наукам, что толстыми конспектами, записанными убористым почерком, грудились на полках в шестигранной спальне Кощея. На Галлифрее не учили другому.

Как понять, что тот другой галлифреец мне дорог?

Как отличить реальность от воображения?

Как сделать так, чтобы он остался навсегда?

Как сделать так, чтобы он остался навсегда рядом со мной?

Что сделать, чтобы он остался навсегда рядом со мной?

Навсегда. Навсегда. Навсегда. Навсегда.

Тета размахивал руками, продолжая свой рассказ, и лучистое сияние двойной звезды озаряло его всклокоченные русые волосы подобно золотистой ауре или защитному куполу, накрывавшему Цитадель. На носу и щеках у него были бледные веснушки. С такого расстояния они были незаметны, но Кощей знал о них, потому что привык украдкой разглядывать Тету, пока тот отвлекался на весь мир, кроме самого Кощея.

На Галлифрее считалось дурным тоном говорить о своих чувствах, особенно среди молодых Повелителей Времени, которые всеми силами пытались казаться старше своего возраста. Лорды Учителя воспитывали в них сдержанность и величие, так что шанса на то, чтобы задать вопрос о том, истинно ли то, что чувствуешь, не представлялось возможным. Разве что отважиться спросить кого-то, кто действительно тебе близок, кто не вздернет укоризненно нос или высмеет за излишние эмоции.

Кощей привык подавлять в себе чувства с ранних лет, поддерживая репутацию своего Дома, еще довольно молодого по сравнению с тем же Лангбэрроу, из которого происходил Тета, но не по годам влиятельного и богатого, составляя гармоничную плеяду с другими прайдонскими Домами. Иногда ему становилось не по себе оттого, что он так успешно научился притворяться, что теперь ни одна живая душа не сможет пробиться под его хитиновый панцирь.

То, как Тета открыто и не преследуя никаких лишних мыслей, демонстрировал свои естественные реакции и эмоции, восхищало Кощея. Он тянулся к Тете и каждый раз одергивал себя, боясь обжечься и сгореть в агонии его света, превратиться в пепел и рассыпаться в руках, пока темнота не поглотит его.

Ему иногда доставляло истинное извращенное удовольствие думать об их отношениях в мрачных цветах, где нет места надежде, потому что остается только то самое «сейчас». Порог между энергетическими уровнями при скачке электрона с орбитали на орбиталь с выбросом энергии Теты и поглощением энергии Кощеем.

Это «сейчас» давало шанс на то, чтобы представить все самые ужасные и самые прекрасные вещи, которые могут произойти потом, если сорваться в пропасть. И пока Кощей держался из последних сил, будущее не могло наступить. Он не осмелится испортить то хрупкое доверие, которое безмолвно выросло между ними с Тетой. Ни он, ни кто бы то ни было еще. Решающий удар, который мог быть нанесен, всегда будет оставаться за Тетой.

Разумно ли это – доверять такому беспечному мальчишке, который даже не может уследить за собой, тотальную власть над собой и их дружбой? Быть может, если бы Кощей направил его… если бы они разделили полномочия… если бы поговорили?..

Но Кощей слишком боялся того, что вся та пьянящая действительность, которой он жил, была результатом его проклятого воображения, и на самом деле Тета не придает их связи такой большой важности. Его ветреной сущности будет достаточно любого повода, сулящего приключения и неизведанные красоты, чтобы легко сорваться с места и умчаться на другой конец Цитадели или Капитолия. Даже страшно представить, если ему взбредет отправиться еще дальше, на другой край вселенной или даже времени.

Кощей тряхнул головой, словно все неприятные мысли могли вылететь оттуда одним махом.

С тех пор прошло довольно много времени, порядка пятидесяти семи лет. Месяцы и годы шли своим чередом, и все же Тета и Кощей изменились на фоне тех наивных мальчишек, которыми были ранее. Плавно и динамично они менялись внутри, их принципы и чаяния искривлялись подобно графикам, которые бежали вдаль от исходного положения начала координат, стремясь ввысь и опадая до точек минимума, что даже прологарифмированная функция не поможет понять до конца всей кривизны и уникальности начертанной картинки.

Душевное состояние описывать графиком было преступлением. Но Кощей ориентировался в графиках в отличие от чувств, и, за неимением иной возможности, он раскладывал свои поступки и слова по осям, чтобы понять, где же жизнь пошла не так. По всему получалось, что его параболический взлет прерывался где-то в месте выколотой точки, а затем функция начинала петлять восьмерками, подражая знаку бесконечности, искривляться в немыслимых направлениях.

С Тетой для Кощея дела обстояли еще труднее, как если бы дискриминант упорно получался меньше нуля, не давая возможности найти корни, разрывная в клочья логику.

На самом деле найти корни этой привязанности и было для Кощея первостепенной задачей, пока он не решил отважиться на следующий шаг, который ни в коем разе не должен был спугнуть Тету.

Кощей не хотел давить на него, правда не хотел. Но стоило ему подумать о том, чтобы остаться одному в этом пустом напыщенном мире, как ледяные пальцы тянулись к его сердцам, обжигая ткани.

Добравшись до реки, Тета расстелил свою мантию на земле, что она почти сливалась с красной травой, развалился на ней, раскинув руки по сторонам, и закрыл глаза, широко улыбнувшись охряному небу. Кощей молча сел рядом на свободный край мантии. Не услышав никаких возражений, он позволил себе расслабиться и упал спиной назад, немного ударившись затылком о твердую землю. Рядом с ним послышался сладостный вздох Теты, словно он хотел вобрать в легкие весь кислород из атмосферы, и Кощей тут же забыл про ушиб.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Уланда* — вид плодоносящих деревьев с серебряными листьями, произрастающих на Галлифрее.


	2. Overture. Part I

_Repress and restrain  
Steal the pressure and the pain  
Wash the blood off your hands  
This time she won't understand_

_Change in the air  
They'll hide everywhere  
No one knows who's in control_

_You're working so hard  
And you're never in charge*_

_**Muse — Ruled by Secrecy** _

Вероятно, Кощей еще тогда на берегу реки Леты задумал свою самую долгую игру, только пока еще не до конца отдавал себе в этом отчет. Обуревающие его чувства мешали здраво мыслить, и, подобно Тете, ему хотелось куда-то бежать, что-то делать, чтобы дать волю эмоциям, прокричать о них на всю Вселенную, иначе он навечно застынет в оцепенении. Но выдержка, которую ему еще до рождения на генетическом уровне заложили в его Доме Оакдаун, не позволяла слепо распылять энергию по пустякам. Пустяк ли это был? Холодные и сдержанные Повелители Времени определенно осудили бы его.

Но осудил бы Тета? Наверняка нет. Вот только верно ли он бы истолковал его чувства?

Что, если Тета относится к нему снисходительно? Если жалеет потому, что даже некоторые из Деки считают его странным и колючим? Кощей всячески отвергал подобные рассуждения, но иногда все же ловил себя на мысли, что считает себя недостаточно… правильным. Недостаточно хорошим для Теты, не заслуживающим равноправных отношений между ними. Тета всегда будет звездой, а он просто очередным спутником, вращающимся вокруг него, озаренным его светом. Ему всегда будет чего-то недоставать, чтобы зажечься столь же ярко, и они превратились в двойную звезду, синхронно вращающуюся вокруг общего центра масс. Скорее уж он сгорит в огне его сияния. Он поглотит его и не заметит. Поглотит… Не заметит…

Именно этого внимания Кощей жаждал и ценил больше всего. Его видят, с ним считаются. Он что-то значит, занимает свое место. Правильное место. Это всегда не давало ему покоя и одновременно невероятно злило. Почему он чувствует это, почему не может быть таким же хладнокровным, как Ушас или Магнус? Ведь Тета далеко не самый успешный из Деки. Он с трудом наскребает проходные баллы, постоянно отвлекается, недостаточно прилежен, задает вопросы, на которых на Галлифрее нет ответа. Именно его непохожесть цепляла больше всего, делала особенным и этим возводила в абсолют.

Несмотря на сомнения, Кощей точно монах свято хранил веру своим чувствам, не решаясь словом или делом показать, что ему не все равно. Он все отчетливее понимал, что намного проще оттолкнуть Тету своим отношением, чем позволить себе сказать лишнее, точно слова обожгут язык. И как прежде Кощей представлял пугающе будущее, которое неизбежно наступит, как искренне убеждал себя, что ни за что не подорвет доверие Теты, которому единственному под силу разрушить все, что есть между ними, все сработало в точности наоборот. Его холодность и закрытость отталкивали Тету, который не желал с этим мириться, потому что у самого душа была нараспашку. Но вместо того, чтобы проявить свою великую эмпатию, попробовать докопаться до истины, ему проще было уйти, закрыть на все глаза, улыбнуться и промолчать. И по возможности избегать. Избегать всеми силами.

Хотя Кощей пытался внушить себе, что Тета не обязан постигать глубины его замкнутости, это вызывало раздражение. Особенно после того, как он спас Тету от Торвика. На его руках была кровь, он убил ради него… Может это даже хорошо, что Торвик не регенерировал после удара камнем по голове, иначе рассказал бы всем, как Кощей напал на него, и его бы сочли опасным. Изолировали бы ото всех. От Теты в том числе.

Они сожгли тело недалеко от реки Леты, перетащив его как можно дальше вниз по течению. Они боялись, что днем дым может показаться подозрительным, но не менее опасно было разводить костер ночью, особенно когда в общежитии Академии Времени их не обнаружат в своих постелях.

Возможно, им повезет, и кто-то решит, что костер устроили шобоганы или аутсайдеры, занимавшиеся вандализмом на просторах Галлифрея, и лишний раз подумает, прежде чем лезть к ним… 

Кощей и Тета набрали на берегу сухого плавника… Вернее набрал Кощей, потому что Тета находился в ступоре, постоянно смотря на руки, будто это он… С него ручьями текла вода, волосы слиплись и потемнели, красная прайдонская форма липла к телу. Тета стучал зубами, взгляд расфокусировался… Кощей в насквозь мокрой одежде тоже стучал зубами, но не от волнения, а холода. С чего бы ему волноваться, как Тете? Ведь это не его пытался утопить Торвик, он всего лишь…

_Возьми его._

Запах горящей плоти забил ноздри, сырая форменная одежда едва тлела и дымила, так что Кощею казалось, их погребальный костер видно из каждого окна Капитолия. Вонь паленого мяса оседала на языке. Когда Кощей делал вдох, он чувствовал вкус Торвика. Его замутило и вырвало. Но Тета, погруженный в свой сказочный транс, не обратил внимания и никак не отреагировал, даже когда Кощей предложил снять с Торвика одежду, чтобы разложить ее на берегу под солнцем и сжечь после, когда она немного подсохнет.

Казалось бы, этот секрет, преступление должно сблизить их, сделать единым целым, но каждый переживал горе внутри себя, не желая вновь воскрешать в памяти тот день. Вместо этого Тета отдалялся от него. Неужели Кощей сам накликал то страшное будущее, которое даже в тайне от себя пророчил им?

Может, Торвик и был мерзавцем, задирая их с Тетой по пустякам, но он не хотел его убивать. Или все же хотел? Где-то в глубине души… Возможно. Тем не менее Кощей хотел как-то возместить Вселенной то, что забрал у Торвика жизнь. Все его жизни, все регенерации.

Но намного более отчаянным даже на фоне ужаса от убийства, стало желание не оттолкнуть Тету еще сильнее, накрепко привязать к себе, заставить понять, насколько он небезразличен для Кощея. Или Тета настолько отстранился, отрицая происходящее, что не считает убийство достаточным критерием его привязанности?

Кощей всеми возможными способами искал способ вернуть то равновесие, что царило между ними с Тетой, ревниво наблюдая, как Дракс так и крутится вокруг него со своими глупостями. Но даже не Дракс выводил Кощея из себя, а снисходительное одобрение Теты.

— Заводишь себе нового лучшего друга? — сухо спросил Кощей, догнав Тету в коридоре, когда тот шел на занятие.

— Не понимаю тебя, — равнодушно отозвался Тета. «Или хотел казаться равнодушным», — истолковал для себя Кощей.

— Ты избегаешь меня, я же вижу, — настаивал он. — После того случая на реке.

Тета резко остановился и выразительно взглянул на Кощея.

— Мы не можем обсуждать это здесь.

— Ты вообще не хочешь это обсуждать, — возразил Кощей. Тета закусил губу и отвел взгляд. — А я, между прочим, тебе жизнь спас.

«Дай мне повод. Дай повод, покажи свое истинное отношение».

Кощей настроился, что услышит нечто вроде «Это не дает тебе права указывать мне», и уже готовил ответ, но тут их нагнала Ушас, и разговор пришлось прекратить.

Когда Боруса начал урок, Тета что-то быстро начирикал на бумаге и сунул листок Кощею под локоть.

«Поговорим после занятий в моей комнате».

Кощей не взглянул на Тету, вперив взгляд на экран проектора, и сдержанно кивнул.

Обычно их местом всегда был берег реки с видом на гору Кадон, где они могли спрятаться от других студентов Академии и преподавателей. Теперь их любимая поляна была опорочена и запятнана кровью, такой же красной, как галлифрейская трава. 

Галлифрей сам по себе походил на поле брани: охряные пустоши, алые прайдонские цвета, красная звезда в небе, медная Пазити, оранжевое из-за Трансдукционного Барьера небо, коричневые озера, похожие на засохшую кровь… Кощей бы не удивился, если бы высокомерие Повелителей Времени рано или поздно сыграло с ними злую шутку, и эти земли обагрились бы настояшей кровью.

После окончания занятий, больше не обмолвившись с Тетой ни словом, Кощей добрался до студенческого крыла. Закинув сумку и тяжелую мантию к себе и выждав некоторое время, он вышел в коридор. Добравшись до комнаты Теты, Кощей замер у двери и постучал. 

Вместо ответа тот распахнул дверь, выглянул наружу и, убедившись, что никого, кроме Кощея, нет, ухватил его за руку и затащил в комнату. Спальня Теты, как и все прочие, представляла собой правильный гексагон: идеальная фигура с точки зрения пространственной физики. Точные пропорции, позволяющие добиться баланса между минимальной площадью и поверхностным натяжением. Наиболее прочная форма: недаром на соседнем с Галлифреем газовом гиганте Поларфрее тысячелетиями бушевали на полюсах гексагональные ураганы.

— Не ожидал от тебя такого рвения, — ухмыльнулся Кощей, на что Тета громко фыркнул. Забравшись на кровать с ногами, он приглашающе указал Кощею садиться рядом.

Он был напряжен, Кощей видел это. Тета всегда стремился сбежать от ответственности и правил, вот и сейчас природные инстинкты стремились взять над ним верх. Он сидел как на иголках, хотя всячески старался не подавать виду. Но Кощей слишком хорошо знал Тету, чтобы его можно было провести.

— Итак, о чем ты хотел поговорить? — сосредоточенно спросил тот.

— _Я_ хотел поговорить? — с искренним любопытством уточнил Кощей, усевшись рядом. Ему стоило только чуть вытянуть руку, и он бы коснулся его ноги.

— Ты очень красноречиво дал мне это понять, — терпеливо напомнил Тета. Кощею это совсем не нравилось. Он чувствовал себя как на приеме, на котором предлагалось излить душу, чтобы получить вердикт на свои психические патологии.

— Разве тебе не меньше моего нужно поговорить об этом? — сухо уточнил Кощей. Он не хотел, чтобы Тета выставлял его жертвой, которой необходима помощь.

— Я… — Тета заломил пальцы — Я не знаю, как это обсуждать, у меня это не укладывается в голове. И когда я мысленно возвращаюсь в тот день, то не знаю, как все предотвратить, даже если бы у меня была ТАРДИС.

Придвинувшись ближе, Кощей накрыл его беспокойные кисти своей ладонью и сжал так, чтобы Тета отвлекся от тревожных мыслей и посмотрел в его глаза.

— Ты знаешь, что нельзя переписать прошлое.

— Разумеется. Но если очень хочется…

— Не на Галлифрее.

Тета сник, не сводя зачарованного взгляда с того, как большой палец Кощея ненавязчиво поглаживает тыльную сторону его ладони.

— Иногда мне кажется, что если представить, что этого никогда не было, проигнорировать и стереть из памяти…

— Как же ты мне предлагаешь это стереть? — фыркнул Кощей. — Думаешь, мне тоже следует притвориться, что ничего не было?

Тета испуганно взглянул на него и замотал головой, точно маятник.

— Прости меня, я не подумал. Зациклился на себе. Конечно, тебе в десятки… сотни раз хуже, а я тут провалился в самобичевание и тоску, не думая, каково может быть тебе.

Большой палец Кощея скользнул к запястью, ища пульс, чтобы ощутить тактильно, что Тета на самом деле думает, как реагирует его тело на слова. Это было вернее, чем ментально прикасаться к его разуму — Тета бы сразу заметил. Всегда замечал.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я ни о чем не жалею, — пристально смотря в глаза Теты, сказал Кощей. Его горло пересохло от волнения. — И сделал бы это снова, если потребовалось бы.

Глаза Теты расширились от возмущения.

— Мы убили его, Кощей, — прошептал он, боясь, что под дверью могут подслушивать или стены его комнаты запомнят звук его голоса и эту страшную тайну.

— Иначе он убил бы тебя, — с расстановкой проговорил Кощей. — Ведь ты бы не мог просто стоять и смотреть, как топят в реке меня? Ты бы что-то сделал?

Тета возмущенно потряс головой.

— Но не таким образом! Я бы попытался оттащить Торвика, я бы не стал…

_«Лицемер. Трусливый лицемер»._

Кощея пробрала мелкая дрожь, как от сквозняка, когда ему показалось, будто женский голос с нежностью и легкой насмешкой выдохнул эти слова ему на ухо.

— Считаешь себя лучше меня, — с непоколебимой уверенностью заключил Кощей. — Я бы понял любого, даже Джелпакса. Но ты выбрал Дракса в качестве насмешки надо мной. 

— Ч-что? — опешил Тета, распахнув рот в недоумении, и вырвал ладони из его рук.

«Почему меня так тянет к нему? — с горечью и досадой подумал Кощей. — Он ведь просто издевается, прикидывается идиотом, чтобы я выворачивал перед ним душу, а сам же потом найдет в чем обвинить, указав на нарушение надуманной им справедливости».

— Ты считаешь, что я поступил неправильно, и теперь назло мне общаешься с другими, — мрачно изрек Кощей.

Тета закрыл лицо ладонями. Еще одна его попытка убежать — спрятать взгляд и отрицать действительность.

— Я боюсь, Кощей.

— Меня? — хмыкнул тот в ответ.

Тета отнял ладони от лица и серьезно взглянул на него.

— За тебя, идиот.

Что-то похожее на совесть и раскаяние кольнуло в душе.

— И как же твое бегство помогает в этом?

Тета ответил не сразу, что было не похоже на него: обычно он никогда не стеснялся в выражениях и говорил то, что было на уме, не успевая в последний момент оценить сокрушительность своих слов.

— Мне все время кажется, что как только я посмотрю на тебя, и кто-нибудь в это время будет находиться рядом, то сразу все поймет. Поймет, что мы сделали. Ты не представляешь, как это тяжело. Это разбивает мне сердца. Так что я намеренно избегал тебя, да. Я надеялся, что ты поймешь. Но, судя по всему, тебя это только разозлило.

Кощей вновь взял его за руку, на этот раз переплетя их пальцы.

— Ты собираешься кому-нибудь рассказать? — мягко спросил он.

— Что? Конечно нет, ты с ума сошел? Не могу поверить, что подобное могло прийти тебе в голову.

Это было все, что Кощей мечтал услышать.

Откровение, момент истины. Их связь по-прежнему была крепка.

От облегчения Кощея охватила эйфория, тело казалось легким, разум ясным, будущее безмятежным. Ему нестерпимо хотелось стать к Тете еще ближе, спаяться с ним на каком-то ином, недоступном другим высшем уровне, стать единым целым, точно две сцепившиеся между собой галактики в сиянии звезд и туманностей.

«Спасибо тебе», — громко подумал Кощей, бережно касаясь сознания Теты, точно смыкаясь над ним, как Купол оберегал Капитолий, а Трансдукционный Барьер защищал Галлифрей от угроз.

Тета не ответил, вместо этого он придвинулся ближе, положил ладони на виски Кощея, прижался к его лбу, закрыв глаза, и послал в его разум образ. 

Кощей тоже закрыл глаза в материальном мире, но прозрел на ментальном уровне. Контуры были размыты, лишь фокус, открывшийся его третьему глазу, был отчетливым, ясным и имел значение. Кощей видел перед собой Тету как наяву. Он не улыбался, но его глаза сияли, в них плескался желанный покой. Ореол взметнувшихся вокруг головы волос, точно он нырнул под воду, пронизывал медный свет двойной звезды. Из-за него Тета казался рыжим.

***

Больше они не возвращались на свою поляну. Вместо этого Тета вытаскивал Кощея в Нижний Город бродить по улицам среди ярмарочных ларьков, пить «Старое доброе шобоганское» вино в таверне, представляя себя обычными галлифрейцами, не принадлежащими к Великим Домам, не имевшими права не только стать Повелителями Времени, но даже зайти на территорию Капитолия. Они брали с собой обычную одежду, которую нашли в гардеробе ТАРДИС Марнала — одного из старших кузенов Кощея в Доме Оакдаун, и переодевались, спрятавшись в зарослях сияющего тростника на берегу реки Леты. Им хотелось слиться с толпой, чтобы галлифрейцы не реагировали слишком остро, заприметив прайдонскую форму, но те все равно косо поглядывали на них.

Не сказать, чтобы Кощей испытывал большой восторг от этих прогулок, но невольно уступал Тете, понимая, что того приводит в восторг тайная вылазка, переодевание и возможность безнаказанно гулять по чужой территории. К тому же Кощей был абсолютно уверен, что если бы он не согласился, то Тета ушел бы без него.

После одного из таких визитов в Нижний Город и находясь навеселе, Тета с Кощеем вновь забрались в тростники, чтобы переодеться обратно в студенческую форму. Под одним из цинковых боярышников они припрятали сумки, куда сложили одежду, и с трудом сумели отыскать их.

— Я точно помню, что у того боярышника раздваивался ствол, — с серьезной миной заявил Кощей, раздвигая высокие стебли тростника, мерцавшего золотыми и багряными всполохами в свете клонящейся к горизонту звезды, когда к нему прикасались. Закат окрасил небо в карминовые тона, будто над Галлифреем пролилась кровь, готовая обрушиться на землю алым дождем.

Тета глупо захихикал позади него, и Кощей сердито рыкнул в ответ.

— Что ты ржешь? Лучше помоги, иначе нам придется ночевать прямо тут посреди зарослей.

— Я не против, если ты не против, — с трудом сдерживаясь, проговорил Тета, двинувшись в бок в сторону реки. Кощей криво улыбнулся про себя и, прокладывая путь через тростник, направился к следующему боярышнику, похожему на тот, который они искали.

— Надо было взять сумки с собой, как я и говорил, — недовольно пробурчал Кощей. Его лицо озарилось неподдельным торжеством, когда он заметил на земле под деревом то, что искал, но тут слева раздался приглушенный плеск и следом раскатистый смех.

— Тета? — громко окликнул Кощей, но тот не ответил. Схватив сумки, он двинулся напролом к реке. Выскочив на поросший густым тростником песчаный берег и мелководье, Кощей заметил сидящего прямо в воде Тету, который сосредоточенно наблюдал, как смешанный с песком ил просачивается темно-бурой жижей между широко разведенными пальцами поднятой перед собой ладони.

— Я споткнулся, — объяснил Тета, заметив его.

— Ты идиот, — со смешком заключил Кощей и, подумав, добавил еще одну значительную характеристику: — Неуклюжий идиот.

— Но я ведь даже таким тебе нравлюсь, — бесхитростно пропел Тета, с неожиданной проворностью поднялся и нетвердой походкой двинулся к нему.

С этим сложно было поспорить, но Кощей для верности прикусил себе язык, чтобы не сморозить какую-нибудь глупость. Хватит с них и одного непутевого Повелителя Времени.

— Ты будешь нравиться мне больше, когда натянешь эту чертову форму, — после недолгого молчания ответил Кощей и сунул Тете его сумку.

— Тебе тоже идет красное, — меланхолично резюмировал тот, прошлепав по отмели, и вышел на берег в заросли. Кощей проводил его долгим задумчивым взглядом и судорожно выдохнул, когда Тета скрылся с глаз и зашуршал сияющим тростником.

Что за странная манера отвешивать пьяные комплименты? Он что, пытался, как это говорят подверженные инстинктам, флиртовать? Было ли это у Теты на самом деле на уме, или старое доброе шобоганское так вскружило ему голову, что он запутался в собственных мыслях и желаниях?

Сейчас точно был не самый лучший момент для анализа. Мало того, что и Кощей был пьян, хотя не так сильно, как Тета, — галлифрейское солнце не думало притормозить с закатом и неумолимо опускалось все ниже, делая небо густо-бордовым.

— Кощей, у меня проблема, — пожаловался Тета. Сам Кощей уже успел переодеться. Впотьмах ему пришлось бы действовать почти на ощупь, если бы не сияющий тростник, флюоресцирующий даже ночью, стоит его потревожить.

Тростник вокруг Теты тоже сиял, потому что того немного шатало, и он натыкался на сочные стебли и жесткие узкие листья. Так что проблема была явно в чем-то другом. Кощей раздвинул тростник, выходя на вытоптанный пятачок.

— Я знаю, мне завтра будет стыдно, — лицо Теты, озаренное тростником, вынырнуло будто из ниоткуда. — Но меня уже давно подмывает это сделать, просто я не знаю, как ты отреагируешь. И я подумал, что раз я сейчас все равно не в себе, то терять уже нечего…

Не успел Кощей спросить «какого дьявола происходит», как лицо Теты качнулось перед ним, став еще ближе, а следом он почувствовал горячие губы, хранившие вкус шобоганского вина.

Тета прильнул к нему: разгоряченный, эмоционально взвинченный, нуждающийся в ответной реакции. Кощей даже в самых смелых мыслях не думал о них с Тетой в подобном ключе и не предполагал, что презираемая Повелителями Времени физиология может оказаться столь естественна и прекрасна, как отточенный тысячелетиями древний ритуал.

Подавшись навстречу, Кощей обхватил Тету за плечи, прижимая к груди, и тот протяжно и сладостно застонал в его рот. Они действовали интуитивно, пробуя друг друга на вкус, неумело изучая языком, стукаясь зубами и потирась носами, но это ни на грамм не умаляло их рвения. Это было все равно, что коснуться сознания друг друга, только в буквальном смысле.

Кощею казалось, что теперь уже никакая сила во Вселенной не способна оттащить его от Теты, даже если сейчас нагрянет флот сонтаранцев или сам Рассилон восстанет в гробнице в Мертвой Зоне, а Омега вырвется на свободу из черной дыры.

Поэтому этой силой оказался сам Тета.

Глубоко втянув носом воздух, он прервал поцелуй, но не отстранился, держа ладони на его шее. Облизав губы, он расплылся в широкой улыбке, ошалевшим взглядом изучая в полумраке потемневшие, почти черные глаза Кощея, хотя в действительности те были пронзительного голубого оттенка.

— Мы должны возвращаться, — напомнил Тета, — если ты еще не передумал заночевать посреди тростника.

Кощей нечленораздельно замычал, но подхватил свою сумку с земли и стал продираться через тростник к дороге, петляющей вдоль реки и ведущей от поселения галлифрейцев к Капитолию.

На одно безумное мгновение его даже посетила мысль поддаться на провокацию и остаться у реки, но вовремя сумел справиться с собой, хотя соблазн был слишком велик, и он с трудом переборол себя, чтобы не поцеловать Тету снова. Надо лишь добраться до Капитолия, до общежития Академии, а там кто знает… Может они решат не заканчивать на этом вечер. Или, напротив, за время пути они слишком протрезвеют, чтобы повторить эту безумную, восхитительную выходку.

Ноги с трудом слушались Кощея, в сознании все перемешалось, и дело было явно не в шобоганском вине. Тета шел бок о бок с ним, заталкивая в сумку грязную мокрую одежду.

— И давно тебя подмывало на это? — хрипло спросил Кощей, не смотря в его сторону, будто боялся, что один лишь взгляд окончательно лишит его воли.

— С тех пор, как пустил тебя в свое сознание, — с придыханием ответил Тета.

— Только со мной или…

Тета замер как вкопанный.

— Думаешь, я пускаю в свое сознание кого угодно?

— Нет, но… Вдруг ты хотел попробовать как оно в принципе, а не именно со мной.

— Ты идиот или притворяешься? — закатил глаза Тета.

— Это не ответ, — упорствовал Кощей.

— Ответ, Рассилон тебя дери, — уязвленно возмутился Тета. — Сначала ты подозреваешь меня в том, что я общаюсь назло тебе с Драксом, теперь это. Что дальше?

Тета сорвался с места и быстрым шагом направился к Капитолию, ступая так, точно дорога нанесла ему личное оскорбление.

— Постой, ненормальный! — крикнул вдогонку Кощей и припустил следом. Он чувствовал, что случилось что-то непоправимое. Волшебство момента, хотя он знал, что магии не существует, было разрушено.

— Ты или сомневаешься во мне, или сомневаешься в себе. Или не веришь в себя. Или что там с тобой происходит, — сердито ответил Тета. — Дашь знать, когда разберешься с этим.

Кощей не рискнул догонять Тету во второй раз.

Он не чувствовал ни злобы, ни ненависти, ни разочарования, только тупую ноющую боль. Уж лучше бы они остались там, среди сияющего тростника, и Кощей поцеловал бы его вместо того, чтобы говорить.

Когда он добрался до своей комнаты, поцелуй уже давным давно остыл на губах, а шобоганское вино выветрилось из головы. Вместо него там царил туман другой природы.

Он был твердо убежден, что никогда не допустит, чтобы между ним и Тетой встала преграда, но собственноручно возвел ее. Сколько времени он был осторожен, стараясь ничего не разрушить, и тут Тета с легкостью делает то, что внезапно возникло в его сознании. Просто потому, что ему очень хотелось. Может, Тета был прав: проблема была не в них, а в его голове? Именно оттуда произрастали корни ядовитого сорняка, отравляющего их обоих?

Вымотанный и опустошенный, Кощей упал на кровать и уставился в потолок, не представляя, как исправить то, что он сказал. Простых слов будет явно недостаточно: Тета может не поверить ему и ждать подвоха, что Кощей вновь наступит на ту же мозоль, и все повторится.

Вот тогда-то и зародился план. Кощей вспомнил их давнишний разговор на берегу той самой реки Леты, когда Тета самозабвенно парировал, что не одобряет военный путь экзогенезиса. Что же, Кощей докажет, что он способен не только разрушать, но и созидать. Он прыгнет выше головы, станет создателем нового мира, чтобы подарить его Тете. Ведь если Тета был для него уже всем миром, он просто обязан преподнести равноценный дар.

Этот дар требовал подготовки и времени хотя бы потому, что их курс еще не скоро должен был сдавать экзамены на вождение ТАРДИС. Не угнать же ее в самом деле или просить Марнала дематериализовать их на его ТАРДИС? Но время до экзаменов было столь незначительным в сравнении с тем, сколько миллионов лет в реальном мире потребуется, чтобы довести его дар до абсолюта. Конечно, ТАРДИС могла путешествовать сквозь время, он мог бы управиться значительно быстрее, время от времени контролируя и направляя процесс, но Кощею не хотелось поспешности. Тщательная безошибочная стратегия… это может подождать даже столетие, ведь они с Тетой все равно никуда не денутся с Галлифрея. Впереди их ждали тысячелетия. И все эти тысячелетия у них будет свой собственный мир, куда они смогут сбежать в любой момент.

Кощей скрупулезно изучал галактики, звездные карты, солнечные системы видимой Вселенной и историю от начала времен до доступных процедурных баз обозримого будущего, ища то, что ему подойдет. Ему нужна была уравновешенная звезда, не имевшая привычку на спонтанные выбросы радиации. Что-то вроде желтого, оранжевого или красного карлика, в обитаемой зоне которого была твердотельная планета, либо газовый гигант с внушительным спутником с приемлемыми условиями и гравитацией.

Но этого было недостаточно. Самый главный параметр для Кощея заключался в том, чтобы планета, несмотря на довольно сносные условия, даже через миллиарды лет оставалась необитаемой. Чтобы на ней не произошло самозарождения жизни, не было искусственного терраформирования, не находилось баз галактических конгломератов, чтобы она почти не упоминалась в исторических хрониках. Просто безжизненный кусок камня и железа с углеродной атмосферой, не представляющий ценности для обитателей Вселенной до самого ее заката.

Спустя месяцы расчетов и поисков Кощей нашел ответ. Желтый карлик — звезда Дракона в галактике Маттер, в обитаемой зоне которой вокруг своего светила вращалась планета класса «терра», имевшая потенциал и подававшая надежды, но так и не оправдавшая их. Как и сам Кощей, хотя состоял в Деке, которая объединяла подающих надежды юных Повелителей Времени, куда помимо него, Теты, Ушас, Магнуса, Джелпакса и Дракса еще входили Раллон с Милленнией, Мортимер и Ванселл. Но надежды еще не результат.

Планета «Дракон б» была именно такой, не добившейся результата. В каталогах она даже не имела собственного имени, и именно Кощею выпала возможность наречь ее, помочь ей добиться успеха. Возможно, тогда «Дракон б» поможет ему в ответ.

Так «Дракон б» превратилась в Тандон. Первая стадия на пути преображения из безжизненной терры с ядовитой для живых организмов атмосферой в райский уголок вселенной Кощея и Теты. И пройдет еще ни одно десятилетие, прежде чем Кощей взойдет на борт ТАРДИС и увидит Тандон собственными глазами.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод эпиграфа* — https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/m/muse/ruled_by_secrecy.html
> 
> Подави и сдержи,  
> Завладей давлением и болью,  
> Смой кровь с рук —  
> На этот раз она не поймёт
> 
> Перемены чувствуются в воздухе  
> Они прячутся везде,  
> И никто не знает, кто у власти
> 
> Ты работаешь так усердно  
> И никогда не несёшь ответственности.  
> 


	3. Overture. Part II

_Save me from my superstitions  
Now I'm free from this old condition  
Wait just a while  
And I'll greet you with a smile  
Hold me 'cause I'm sure I'm hated  
Promises they are overrated  
Wait just a while  
While I'm drowning in denial_

_Turn me into someone like you  
Find a place that we can go to  
Run away and take me with you  
Don't let go I need your rescue*_

_**Muse — Save Me**_

После размолвки Кощей гадал, как Тета поведет себя на следующий день. Он полагал, что тот будет игнорировать его или даже демонстративно пересядет, что только подчеркнуло бы его безответственную натуру. Либо притворится, что ничего не было, что также говорило в пользу его несостоятельности. Вместо этого Тета вообще не явился на занятие.

— Где же пропадает ваш друг, Лорд Кощей? — спросил Лорд Учитель Сендок, приблизившись к их с Тетой столу, когда раздавал методический материал.

Кощей не ответил, неопределенно пожав плечами. Он и сам хотел бы знать. Неужели Тете настолько невыносимо, что он готов пренебречь расположением Лордов Учителей, только бы не видеть его? В конце концов, Кощей не сказал ничего ужасного, чтобы закатывать драму. Тета сам виноват, что иногда его не понять.

К чему, например, был этот поцелуй?

Кощею показалось, что к его щекам прилила краска. Впрочем и весь остальной организм довольно недвусмысленно отреагировал на воспоминание. Он закусил губу, попытавшись сосредоточиться на картах Лорда Сендока, и его осенило, что накануне, лежа в постели, он думал об экзогенезисе необитаемой планеты. Поспешив выполнить задание по составлению звездного маршрута раньше остальных, он принялся в освободившееся время изучать звездные каталоги.

Тета явился ко второму занятию.

— Где тебя носило? — забыв о размолвке, спросил Кощей. Кажется, Тета тоже позабыл, что обиделся, потому что целенаправленно прошел к их столу и стал доставать учебные принадлежности из сумки. Она была грязной после их вчерашней прогулки.

— Проспал, — страшными шепотом ответил Тета. — Поздно лег, да еще и шобоганское… Так что с утра я услышал первый колокол, повернулся на другой бок и…

Кощей насмешливо фыркнул, покачав головой, и Тета виновато улыбнулся.

— Сендок ругался?

— Нет, но он спрашивал.

— Могло быть хуже.

Кощей прекрасно понимал, что нельзя оставлять недосказанность, особенно после того, как они начали общаться как ни в чем не бывало. Это породит в его сознании еще больше путаницы. Хотя куда больше, казалось бы…

Он низко склонился над столом.

— Тета. Насчет вчерашнего…

— Прости, — лицо Теты стало еще более виноватым. — Я вчера говорил, что мне будет стыдно, и я не знал, как ты отнесешься. И, наверно, я ожидал другой реакции, может… Не знаю. Слишком многого требую? А еще шобоганское. Так что я вспылил. Наверное, не к месту, но как-то все вместе собралось в одну кучу…

«Какую же восхитительную ересь он несет», — ошеломленно думал Кощей и с невыразимой ясностью понимал, что если поцеловать Тету, то он наконец-то замолчит. А следом, что все еще хочет этого — второго поцелуя. Но не здесь, разумеется, когда вокруг них больше двадцати студентов.

Кощей от досады скрипнул зубами, и Тета замолчал, настороженно на него глянув.

— Все нормально?

— Да. Давай позже? — спросил Кощей, сам до конца не понимая, что именно они будут говорить или делать позже, а Тета ответил:

— Давай.

Вероятно, из всех бесконечных учебных дней в Академии этот был особенно бесконечен. Кощей намеревался, когда прозвучит шестой колокол, назначить Тете встречу, чтобы состоялся _тот самый разговор,_ но в самый последний момент все же убедил себя, что для поблажки слишком рано. Если сейчас он даст Тете понять, что ситуация была пустяковая, в другой раз тот с легкостью повторит нечто подобное, решив, что ему все вновь сойдет с рук.

Кощею был важен Тета, но еще важнее было не потерять собственное достоинство. Отношения должны строиться на равноправии, раскачиваться, как маятник: если один жертвует, то и второй обязан приносить равнозначную жертву, не возводя одного в статус повелителя, а другого делая жертвой. Если один бьет, второй может с той же силой ударить в ответ, вместе опустившись на один уровень, чтобы после, осознав ошибку, так же плечом к плечу подняться наверх.

За свой пусть и недолгий для Повелителя Времени век Кощей на чужих примерах уяснил, что отношения должны работать именно так, иначе дисбаланс неминуемо приведет к катастрофе. Именно поэтому планеты не сходят с орбит, не падают на солнце, не сталкиваются между собой или улетают за пределы солнечной системы. Галактики живут гармонией, и кто, как не Повелители Времени, могут мерять себя космическими масштабами, перенимая опыт у Вселенной.

— О чем замечтался? — спросил Тета, изучая его лицо.

— Ни о чем, — мгновенно собравшись с мыслями, поспешно ответил Кощей и вновь задумался: «почему не сейчас, чего он ждет»?

Но когда он взвесил допустимое, что можно озвучить, при этом не раскрывая полноту замысла, чтобы сохранить интригу, тот уже отвлекся и, кажется, позабыл свой вопрос. Тета заметил приближающихся к ним Раллона и Милленнию и помахал им рукой.

Ему вообще интересно, о чем задумался Кощей, или это было сказано из вежливости, чтобы заполнить молчание? Как глупо он тогда бы выдал свой секрет. Его дар не может быть преподнесен вот так второпях в перерыве между занятиями. Тандон требовал особой церемониальности, может даже легкой помпезности. Не потому, что Повелители Времени любят даже простым ритуалам придавать какую-то сакральность, а потому что не каждый день получаешь целую планету.

— Как насчет прогуляться? — остановившись посреди коридора, предложил Тета, будто прочитал мысли Кощея и намеренно испытывал его на прочность. — Если ты не занят.

— Мне надо кое-что спросить у Ушас, — неохотно признался Кощей, с жадным любопытством ожидая реакцию. Ушас не входила в его планы, но сразу пришла на ум, поскольку на занятии Сендока его посетила мимолетная мысль посоветоваться с ней, как с опытным в области биоинженерии специалистом.

— Я подожду, — невозмутимо отреагировал Тета.

— Без свидетелей.

— Я закрою уши. Или глаза, если хочешь. Погоди. Вы же с ней не… — Тета подозрительно уставился на Кощея, и тот демонстративно закатил глаза. _Вот оно._

— Мы с ней «не», — сдержанно ответил Кощей.

— Ладно, раз ты настаиваешь… — Тета закинул сумку на плечо и хитро глянул за его спину. — Увидимся позже.

Кощей круто развернулся, подозревая недоброе. И точно: перед ним стояла Ушас собственной персоной, сложив руки на груди и всем своим видом не демонстрируя большой заинтересованности в диалоге.

— Что ты хотел спросить?

— Не здесь, — Кощей поманил ее за собой и направился в сторону, противоположную той, куда пошел Тета, подозревая, что тот может стоять за углом и слушать. Ему необходимо было убедиться, что между ними достаточное расстояние.

— Если ты насчет Теты, то это не моя сфера, — сказала Ушас, немного отстав. Как истинная Повелительница Времени, она считала лишним ускорять шаг, если в том не было принципиальной необходимости.

— В каком смысле? 

— В самом прямом, Кощей. Я не интересуюсь и не разбираюсь в отношениях, это слишком скучно. Так что тебе лучше попросить кого-нибудь вроде Милленнии. Ее опыт, основанный на личных переживаниях, значительно богаче моего.

— Дело не в Тете и не в отношениях, — недовольно возразил Кощей.

— Вот как? — Ушас ехидно улыбнулась. — Не знала, что у тебя есть интересы помимо него.

Если заметила Ушас, то кто еще мог догадываться?

Хотя о чем догадываться, ведь ничего не было.

 _Пока_ не было.

Кроме поцелуя.

Неизвестно, как долго это «пока» продлится…

— Я планирую заняться одним проектом, и мне нужна твоя консультация. Когда у тебя будет свободное время?

— Какой проект? — в карих глазах Ушас мелькнул вялый интерес.

— Древние одноклеточные и простейшие: прокариоты и эукариоты. Я собираюсь запустить процесс изменения атмосферы одного небесного тела.

Интерес Ушас мигом улетучился.

— На данном этапе звучит довольно скучно, Кощей, — кисло ответила она, но в ее глазах все же затеплилися слабый огонек любопытства. — Ты ведь не остановишься на этом, предоставив экзопланете дальше разбираться со своей жизнью самостоятельно, а планируешь дальнейшую видовую эволюцию? Когда твоему проекту будет хотя бы пара миллиардов лет в естественной среде — я бы с удовольствием ознакомилась.

— Нельзя приготовить омлет, не разбив яиц, — философски заметил Кощей.

— Разбив яйцо, ты убьешь детеныша гаргантозавра, — уязвлено подчеркнула Ушас.

— Так говорит Тета. Это метафора, Ушас, — объяснил Кощей, чувствуя себя по-идиотски. — Это значит, что без эукариот не было бы и гаргантозавров.

— Вы безнадежны. Оба, — она закатила глаза. — Но… это справедливое замечание. Возможно, ты меня убедил. Если пообещаешь дать потом посмотреть на результат твоего биоразнообразия.

Кощей меньше всего хотел приглашать кого-либо на свою планету, но если уж он решил спросить совет, то придется идти на какой-то компромисс.

— Договорились.

— И я смогу выбрать себе кого-то из «питомцев», — Ушас подозрительно сощурила глаза.

— Хоть половину популяции, если это не помешает эволюции, — без угрызений сторговался Кощей, давая Ушас карт бланш распоряжаться еще не появившимися существами. — Только ты должна понимать, что никто не должен знать об этом проекте. Ни одна душа. Чтобы этого никто даже в твоем сознании не мог прочитать.

Ушас согласно закивала, вероятно уже строя планы на увлекательные эксперименты.

— Мое подсознание — могила, — заверила она. — Даже не хочу знать, зачем тебе нужно все это. Может научный интерес, а может ты хочешь сбежать туда на ТАРДИС после Академии — мне безразлично.

Кощей расплылся в улыбке. Он знал, что на Ушас можно рассчитывать, если она преследует личный интерес.

— Когда у тебя будет начальный материал — подходи. А время я найду.

Начальный материал. С ним предстоит изрядно повозиться… Но хрупкое перемирие, воцарившееся между ним и Тетой, который, сам того не подозревая, еще сильнее вдохновил Кощея все же рискнуть и попробовать. В конце концов он не нарушит протоколов Повелителей Времени о невмешательстве, если найдет безжизненную планету. Хуже от этого точно никому не станет.

***

После шестого колокола половина Деки с подачи Магнуса оккупировала несколько столов читального зала, чтобы подготовиться к коллоквиуму по звездной инженерии. Поначалу им казалось, что это будет стимулировать концентрацию, но вскоре стало ясно, что они больше отвлекаются на споры между собой, практически игнорируя материал, который им в этом триместре преподавала Леди Дженниплоритрелудар.

— Кажется, у некоторых есть занятие поинтереснее, чем коллоквиум, — философски заметил Дракс, смотря куда-то позади себя. Мортимус проследил за направлением его взгляда, ухмыльнулся и толкнул Магнуса локтем, что тот едва не выронил из рук планшет.

— Твоя муза, — ехидно пропел Мортимус, наблюдая за реакцией друга, но тот лишь мимолетно взглянул на сидящую через два ряда от них Милленнию в компании Раллона. Планшеты сиротливо покоились на столе, пока их хозяева о чем-то вдохновленно ворковали.

— У меня хотя бы она есть, в отличие от тебя, — равнодушно отозвался Магнус. Мортимус на это широко усмехнулся, будто ответ только сильнее убедил его в своей правоте.

— Ты всегда можешь попытать счастья с Ушас, — миролюбиво посоветовал Дракс, на что Тета громко фыркнул.

— Только если станет палеонтологическим ископаемым, которое можно изучать.

— Спорим, что Магнус со своим талантом гипноза сможет ее очаровать? — с энтузиазмом заявил Мортимус, протягивая Тете пухлую ладонь, чтобы заключить пари.

— На что спорим? — лукаво сощурившись, спросил Тета и тоже протянул руку вперед, но остановил в паре дюймов от рукопожатия.

— Простите, но я все еще здесь, — кисло заметил Магнус, мрачно взглянув на них.

— Чего тебе стоит? Вот и Кощей говорил и мне, и Ванселлу, что вдохновлен твоим талантом убеждать, — воодушевленно поделился Мортимус.

— Я говорил, что поражен тем, как все позволяют Магнусу манипулировать собой в принятии решений, — ответил Кощей, выгнув бровь, отчего выражение лица приобрело слегка надменный вид.

— Ты просто завидуешь, — подначил Мортимус.

— Может, лучше вернемся к звездной инженерии? — без особой надежды предложил Дракс.

— Было бы чему завидовать, — фыркнул Кощей, отложил планшет и выпрямился. Он беглым взглядом обежал зал, высматривая подходящую жертву, хотя знал наперед кого выбрать, а потом широко улыбнулся Мортимусу. — Смотри и учись.

Кощей пристально уставился на Раллона, не сомневаться в собственном успехе. Это было правдой, что авторитет Магнуса отчасти задевал его, но он бы ни за что не позволил себе в этом признаться, лишь иногда отпуская ненавязчивые замечания скорее для того, чтобы подорвать влияние лидера среди остальной Деки.

Он сверлил Раллона напряженным взглядом пару минут, не замечая ничего вокруг себя, в зале остались лишь они вдвоем, все внешние помехи обратились в белый шум.

Раллон замолчал и будто одеревенел, смотря на Милленнию ничего не выражающим взглядом, а потом поднялся со своего места, обошел стол угловатой походкой. При своем немалом росте он напоминал ожившего по велению некроманта голема. Милленния не успела заметить подвоха, очнулась от своих мыслей она лишь тогда, когда Раллон взял ее за руку, буквально вздернул вверх, так что ее распущенные волосы взметнулись, тесно прижал к себе и с жаром поцеловал в губы.

— Ого, — послышалось чье-то восклицание совсем рядом с Кощеем, он с трудом вычленил его из фоновых помех, едва ли способных продавить щит его концентрации.

Поцелуй стал напористее; кто-то из присутствующих одобрительно замычал, кто-то возмущенно фыркнул.

— Хватит, Кощей, мы поняли.

Это был Тета.

Кощей сам будто загипнотизированный отвел взгляд от Раллона, разрывая зрительный контакт, но еще крепче вцепившись в ментальную связь между ними. Поцелуй не прекратился.

Мортимус сочувственно похлопал Магнуса по плечу, Дракс скрылся за стопкой книг. Тета пристально посмотрел в глаза Кощея. Он чувствовал, как тот пытается пробиться в его сознание, захватить контроль. Ему неуютно? Напоминает о чем-то… особенном? Или досадно за Раллона, который оказался в такой ситуации?

Кощей с легким вызовом улыбнулся Тете, следя за малейшими переменами на его лице. Представил, каково было бы целовать его тонкие розоватые губы, как часто бы он дышал, как стучали сердца в груди…

Мортимус слева от него восхищенно присвистнул, следя за целующейся парочкой. Ментально податливый Раллон подхватил Миллению за талию, усадил на стол, встав между ее ног, и углубил поцелуй, делая его более откровенным.

Но Кощей даже не поворачивался к ним. В своем сознании он видел каждое действие Раллона, но глаза с живым восторгом наблюдали, как покраснел Тета, отводя взгляд.

Кощей самодовольно улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза. О, Рассилон, он смущен! Он все понял и почти готов сбежать из читального зала подальше от Раллона с Милленнией и остальных членов Деки. Но главное — от него самого. 

— Довольно.

Магнус положил ладонь на плечо Кощея, подкрепив жест сильным ментальным воздействием, и это подействовало как отрезвляющий душ на всех. Кощей вздрогнул, и Раллон испуганно отпрыгнул от Милленнии.

— Кажется, даже я немного возбудился, — смущенно выдал Дракс из-за своей стопки.

Мортимус был явно впечатлен, но вместо одобрения сказал:

— Они бы и без твоей помощи это сделали.

— Ох, да. Действительно, — Кощей ехидно подмигнул ему.

— Чем докажешь, что это гипнотическое воздействие?

— Надо ли говорить, что это было бестактно и даже гнусно? — сурово спросил Магнус.

Кощей и бровью не повел, сложив руки на груди.

— Возможно, я только что устроил чью-то личную жизнь, сделав за них решительный второй шаг. Разве можно меня за это винить?

Все еще покрасневший от смущения или возбуждения Тета, а может от того и другого сразу, сердито взглянул на Кощея. Может у Теты и была короткая память, но он явно не забыл, как поцеловал его в тростнике.

***

Лишь спустя месяцы из-за загруженного графика студентов Академии и проверки и перепроверки данных после того, как Кощей остановил свой выбор на звезде Дракона и ее четвертой по счету планете, он решил переговорить с Ушас.

Он даже строил иллюзии в крайнем случае обратиться к Марналу — одному из своих старших кузенов Дома Оакдаун — и попросить его взять с собой на ТАРДИС к звезде Дракона, чтобы для начала посмотреть собственными глазами на Тандон, а уже после начать терраформирование, но пока не решил, как именно его мотивировать. Уже давно прошло то время, когда Кощей мог списать все на детское любопытство. Может он еще и учился в Академии, но ребенком по меркам Повелителей Времени тоже не был, а Марнал, хоть и доброжелательно относился к Кощею, но все же был без пяти минут Кастелляном, и значит сочтет его просьбу подозрительной. 

— Это двойная планета, — со скепсисом произнесла Ушас, изучая данные на планшете Кощея. — Ты хочешь обе или одну из них?

— Одну. Хотя, если эксперимент на одной пойдет прахом, всегда можно запустить его на другой. Температура там почти одинаковая, как и размеры.

— Чего не скажешь о гравитации и химическом составе.

— Атмосферу можно переделать, — отмахнулся Кощей. — К тому же такой состав там прямо сейчас. Можно отправиться в прошлое, и тогда в настоящем будет совсем другая картина.

— Это разумно, хотя планеты к нашему времени вряд ли остыли и там все еще протекают внутренние конвекционные процессы, поскольку планеты в приливном захвате и пытаются разорвать друг друга на части, балансируя на пределе Роша.

— А значит не лишены магнитосферы и разогретого ядра, — закончил за нее Кощей. — И если поместить туда бактерий, они с помощью хемосинтеза запустят химические реакции…

— И ты хочешь выяснить, кого, в каком количестве, каких условиях и в какой момент лучше поместить, чтобы не предпринимать попытки в разное время истории планеты, тем самым породив парадокс на парадоксе, — перебив, отрапортовала Ушас точно на лекции, подозрительно смотря на Кощея и по всей видимости понимая, что на нее пытаются переложить часть расчетов.

— Я бы не сказал точнее, многоуважаемая Леди, — любезно согласился Кощей и для убедительности напомнил об их уговоре: — После ты сможешь взять себе с планеты любое создание, которое только пожелаешь.

Ушас задумчиво побарабанила пальцами по планшету и протянула его Кощею.

— Мне нужны гарантии. Откуда я могу знать, что ты и правда этим займешься? У тебя нет ТАРДИС. Более того — тебе еще нельзя ею управлять.

— _Пока_ нет, — мягко, но настойчиво возразил Кощей и попутно к своим словам добавил ненавязчивое воздействие, чтобы продавить сопротивление Ушас. С тех пор, как Кощей применил гипноз к Раллону, он все чаще упражнялся, развивая психокинетические способности, и уже успел достигнуть некоторых успехов. С Повелителями Времени проблема состояла в том, чтобы объект внушения не поймал за руку во время ментальных манипуляций. Зато с менее развитыми расами препятствий не должно возникнуть, в этом Кощей не сомневался. — Но эта забота уже целиком и полностью лежит на мне, — а потом как бы невзначай добавил: — В крайнем случае обращусь к Магнусу, он плотно занимается научной работой по пространственной инженерии ТТ-капсул и проводит исследования в заливах ТАРДИС.

Кажется, Ушас это не особо убедило.

— Магнус угонит для тебя ТАРДИС?

— Ты говорила, что тебя не интересуют нюансы проекта, — нахмурился Кощей. Он не собирался отчитываться перед Ушас, это была не ее забота.

— Не интересуют, — подтвердила она. — Но неужели Магнус простил тебя после того сеанса гипноза?

Несмотря на то, что Ушас не присутствовала тогда в читальном зале, ей в подробностях пересказали случившееся.

— Магнус всегда говорил, что эту битву с Раллоном он никогда не проиграет, потому что она даже не начиналась, — уклончиво ответил Кощей.

Ушас испытующе взглянула на Кощея, пытаясь уловить слабость.

— Зато я заметила, что Раллон стал чаще общаться с Тетой.

Неужели она пытается спровоцировать его?

— Это потому, что они живут в комнатах напротив, — с достоинством ответил Кощей.

— Удивительно, что тебя это не настораживает… — с напускным равнодушием ответила Ушас, доставая из учебной сумки собственный планшет.

— Нисколько. У Раллона есть Милленния. Не без моей помощи, наверное, — Кощей постарался улыбнуться доброжелательно, но у него все равно свело челюсти.

— Ладно, вредитель, — Ушас вернула ему ответную натужную улыбку, — скинь мне свои данные по химическим составам планет и всему остальному. Я подумаю на досуге. Кстати, ты не говорил, какую планету мы будем брать как изначальный материал для экзогенезиса?

Кощей оторопел. Он особо не задавался этим вопросом и не думал, что это так уж важно. В конце концов, не все ли равно, какие они будут брать бактерии для хемосинтеза? Что на Галлифрее, что на Сонтаре, что на Логополосе — основной изначальный принцип законов Вселенной един для всех.

А потом Кощей вспомнил, как Тета говорил об одной из планет, которой был в некоторой степени увлечен, хотя сам Кощей не находил в ней ничего принципиально интересного.

— Сол-3, — ответил он. — В галактике Маттер.

Тете должно это понравиться.

***

Возвращаясь в свою комнату, Кощей настолько погрузился в мысли о планете, несмотря на поразительную способность Повелителей Времени обрабатывать сотни мыслей за раз, что сначала даже немного удивился, когда услышал стук в дверь, и лишь через долю секунды сообразил, что это Тета.

Он уже давно для себя решил, что им необходимо поговорить, особенно после того, как провоцировал Тету в читальном зале, после чего тот заставил его извиниться перед Раллоном и Милленнией. К облегчению Кощея они отнеслись к произошедшему с пониманием и даже слишком беспечно. Возможно, это и правда стало неплохим инициирующим событием?

Несмотря на это, Ушас была права: Тета после того раза предпочитал проводить время с Раллоном, Драксом или со всей Декой разом, нежели оставаться с Кощеем наедине, как это было раньше, когда у них были отдельные ото всех приключения. Не всегда счастливые, но они давно связали их намертво между собой.

Кощей, чтобы избежать чужой нежелательной компании, решил позвать Тету к себе в спальню, понимая это как некую форму заботы: не собираясь дезертировать ни при каких условиях, но оставляя для Теты возможность в случае опасности сбежать к себе. Не то, чтобы Кощей намеревался подвергать его опасности…

— Обсудил с Ушас все секретные дела? — спросил Тета, закрыв за собой дверь, и облокотился на нее.

— Обсудил, — подтвердил Кощей, вешая тяжелую прайдонскую мантию в гардероб.

— И мне, конечно, не расскажешь, — продолжил Тета, сложив руки на груди. — Я полагал, что у нас нет секретов друг от друга. Что мы все решили.

— Это проект по биоинженерии, — не раздумывая, ответил Кощей. Он не хотел, чтобы Тета сомневался в нем и в степени его доверия. Поэтому Кощей посчитал, что если Тета узнает, что дело касается учебы, то его любопытство сразу поутихнет.

Тета нахмурился. «Насупленный и подозрительный вид ему невероятно идет, — мимолетно подумал Кощей. — Даже больше, чем мечтательный и туманный взгляд. Он сразу становится жестче, опаснее, непредсказуемее».

— Пока что это только возня с графиками, схемами, таблицами… В свое время я покажу тебе результаты, — пообещал Кощей, и для этого даже не пришлось врать. — Если у меня что-нибудь получится.

— Ладно, — эмоции тут же переменились на лице Теты. Кощею стало немного жаль, что холодная манящая недосягаемость вновь уступила место привычной расслабленности. Хотя, может оно и к лучшему?

Кощей подступил ближе, наблюдая за глазами Теты и общим фоном его ментального настроя, в любой момент готовясь обнаружить тревогу или, наоборот, раскованность. Он уже и сам не знал, понимал ли желания и минутные порывы Тета, но относительно себя он все решил.

— Помнишь нашу последнюю вылазку в Нижний Город месяцы назад? — Кощей дождался, когда Тета кивнет, и продолжил: — Не знаю, чего ты тогда ждал, — медленно проговорил он, оказавшись достаточно близко для обычной беседы, но недостаточно для чего-то большого. — Но врасплох ты меня определенно застал.

Тета все же напрягся. Самую малость, но Кощей уловил слабый фон его чувств. Так волнительно и захватывающе… Будто он в его руках, в его власти. Недоумевает, не знает, чего ждать, сердца трепещут… Хотя, возможно, это уже его сердца. Чувства обоих сплелись в единый кокон в подсознании Кощея, скрывая метаморфозу от посторонних глаз, не давая понять, где заканчивается один и начинается другой.

В эту секунду Тета чувствовал то же, Кощей знал это, потому что сам раскрыл для него сознание. Обнажил и распростер. Тета чувствовал и понимал. Понимал, что должно произойти. И не собирался убегать.

Он сам шагнул ему навстречу, как под гипнозом, но Кощей ровно в тот же момент устремился к нему своим физическим телом и впечатал спиной обратно в дверь. Тета застонал. Сначала глухо и разочарованно от удара, а через пару мгновений призывно, когда губы Кощея жадно смяли его рот. 

Поцелуй — просящий, голодный, немного агрессивный, _нужный и важный,_ захватил их слившиеся в одно целое разумы и разверзся бенгальскими огнями, кусающими нервные окончания. Пусть Кощей целовал неумело, как и Тета, но с колоссальным рвением, окупавшем старания.

Среди Повелителей Времени практиковалось вежливое прикосновение к разуму, но никто не говорил, что тактильные ощущения могут быть не менее захватывающими, нежели ментальные. Что неудивительно ожидать от расы, презирающей бренное физическое тело и самоутверждающейся над животными инстинктами низших рас. Не нужно было ходить далеко: на Галлифрее Повелители Времени с пренебрежением относились к шобоганам и аутсайдерам. Удивительно, что Милленния с Раллоном позволяли себе настолько открытые отношения.

«Может, это не мы с Тетой неправильные? А контроль Повелителей Времени над телом и разумом. Сковывающие рамки, внушающие, что сама мысль о свободе тлетворна и разлагает морально и нравственно. Но разве кардиналов и глав Домов самих не разлагает власть над временем, знаниями и одной из самых древних цивилизаций во вселенной?

Разве эмоции, чувства… это плохо? Их много, слишком много для одного живого существа. И слишком мало. Руки… Куда деть чертовы руки…»

Услышав Кощея, прочитав мысли, Тета переплел их пальцы между собой, задрал сцепленные руки над своей головой и прижал к двери.

«Ты удивительный. Ты знаешь, что ты удивительный?» 

«Знаю, — ехидно подумал в ответ Тета. Кощей и с закрытыми глазами отчетливо видел его ухмылку в своем распахнутом навстречу сознании. — И ты тоже удивительный, Кощей».

Язык напоследок мазнул по припухшим губам Теты, успокаивая и одновременно дразня.

— Так-то ты встречаешь гостей, — развеселился Тета.

— Я хотел, чтобы тот первый поцелуй не был случайностью.

— А он был? — невинно спросил Тета.

— Ты мне скажи, — серьезно ответил Кощей, несмотря на легкость, пронизывающую все его существо. — Вкладывал ли ты какой-либо иной смысл, кроме жажды эксперимента?

Кощею стало страшно, когда он до конца осознал свой вопрос. Хотел ли он знать на него ответ? Что, если он ему не понравится? Что, если это растопчет в пыль негу и восторг, охвативший его, сдует с него мистическую ауру, как солнечный ветер слабую атмосферу, и он останется обнаженным и уязвимым на растерзание радиации?

«Лучше соври», — взмолился Кощей про себя, не понимая, слышит ли его сейчас Тета, или его разум закрыт.

Он сомневался. То, за что Тета упрекнул его тогда. Только в себе или в нем? По всему выходило, что он не доверял ни одному из них.

— Для меня это значит столько же, сколько и для тебя. — Тета ответил не сразу, но не сомневался ни в едином своем слове, Кощей чувствовал его искренность. Тета не подбирал тщательно фразы, чтобы увильнуть, а прислушивался к себе, пытаясь сформулировать собственные чувства.

И Кощей поверил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод эпиграфа* — https://en.lyrsense.com/muse/save_me_m
> 
> Спаси меня от моих предрассудков,  
> Теперь я свободен от прежнего состояния,  
> Подожди немного,  
> И я поприветствую тебя улыбкой.  
> Обними меня, ведь я знаю, как я отвратителен,  
> Обещания часто переоценивают,  
> Подожди немного,  
> Пока я тону в отрицаниях.
> 
> Помоги мне стать кем-то таким, как ты,  
> Найди место, куда мы сможем уйти,  
> Возьми меня с собой, и давай сбежим,  
> Не уходи, мне нужна твоя помощь.


	4. Cross Pollination. Part I

_Far away  
The ship is taking me far away  
Far away from the memories  
Of the people who care if I live or die_

_Starlight  
I will be chasing the starlight  
Until the end of my life  
I don't know if it's worth it anymore_

_Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold  
You in my arms_

_My life  
You electrify my life  
Let's conspire to ignite  
All the souls that would die just to feel alive_

_But I'll never let you go  
If you promised not to fade away  
Never fade away_

_Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations*_

_**Muse — Starlight** _

После одной неприятной истории, в результате которой Кощей подрался с шобоганами на окраине Нижнего Города, он и Тета опасались снова там появляться. Во всяком случае до той поры, пока не регенерируют в первый раз, чтобы их не смогли узнать. Так же этому не способствовала нагрузка в Академии, из-за которой они почти не покидали учебное крыло Капитолия, и близящийся экзамен на управление ТАРДИС, взволновавший весь их курс.

Волнение не обошло стороной и Кощея. Он слишком долго лелеял мысль о том, чтобы отправиться к звездам и наконец-то заложить фундамент преображения Тандона. Настолько долго, что ему начинало казаться, будто его фантазии несбыточны и все расчеты, которые он произвел, не получат никакого продолжения.

После того, как Кощей с помощью Ушас разработал примерный сценарий преображения планеты, он занялся созданием компьютерной симуляции терраформирования, отдельно проработав алгоритмы для обоих компонентов бинарной планетарной системы, решив сделать окончательный выбор, когда отправится к звезде Дракона и увидит планеты собственными глазами. 

Марнала он так и не попросил взять с собой на ТАРДИС — месяцы назад ее пришлось сдать в ремонтную мастерскую. В день Ежемесячного Затмения он поручил Кощею проверить, как дела у пространственных механиков, и тот, боясь соблазна втихаря… одолжить ТАРДИС, чтобы самостоятельно посетить Тандон, решил взять с собой Тету. Кощею казалось, что им обоим это будет полезно, поскольку Тета несколько раз пропускал занятия по вождению ТТ-капсул. Будто его это совершенно не увлекало, в то время как Магнус из-за своего проекта в заливах ТАРДИС прожужжал членам Деки все уши, восхищаясь совершенством и изяществом пространственной механики трансцендентных измерений.

Конечно, Кощей был тоже впечатлен технологией путешествий во времени, но как практика его больше интересовало техническое преимущество перемещений, нежели экстаз от самой дематериализации и нахождения во временной воронке. Перед поступлением в Академию во время церемонии инициации юных галлифрейцев он уже заглянул в ее чрево через Неизмеримый Разлом, и с него было достаточно на ближайшую тысячу лет.

Механики еще даже не взялись за ТАРДИС, выполняя более срочные заказы. Возможно, они пересмотрят свою позицию, когда Марнал станет Кастелляном…

Но не это запало в память Кощея. Тета стоял рядом, пока он общался с механиками.

— Я слышу ее, — прошептал Тета, когда они остались одни, и затаил дыхание.

Кощей снисходительно улыбнулся и мысленно поздравил себя, что его задумка удалась. Он завладел вниманием Теты.

— ТАРДИС Марнала? — Кощей обернулся, чтобы проверить, где находятся механики, подошел ближе и взял Тету за руку, но тот, слишком увлеченный возникшим между ним и ТАРДИС пониманием, будто не заметил его прикосновения и даже не потрудился сжать ладонь в ответ.

— Да. — Тета загадочно улыбнулся. Он никогда так не смотрел на Кощея. Но не ревновать же ему в самом деле?

— И что она говорит?

— Не думаю, что смогу это выразить. Или даже хочу. Прости. — Тета смущенно покосился на него. — Это должно остаться только между нами.

Он протянул руку, и пальцы застыли в паре дюймов от серой невзрачной экзоплазматической оболочки.

— Прекраснейшее создание, которое я когда-либо видел. — Он так и не довел руку, точно после их соприкосновения могло произойти нечто необратимое.

— Не хочу портить момент и разочаровывать тебя, но у нее уже есть хозяин, — напомнил Кощей, искренне недоумевая, отчего ТАРДИС посмела пренебрегать симбиотической связью между ней и Марналом, шепча о путешествиях кому-то еще. Вероятно, она слишком одичала в мастерской без чужого внимания, или с ней и правда было что-то не так, раз требовало вмешательства механиков.

Если на Галлифрее и было что-то святое, так это союз ТАРДИС и пилота, телепатически выбравших друг друга. ТАРДИС горевали и сходили с ума, если их с пилотом разлучали, с трудом подпуская к себе кого-то чужого, и даже бросались во временную воронку, пропадая там навсегда.

Кощей сжал ладонь Теты крепче, и тот будто очнулся от телепатического шепота ТАРДИС.

— Я помню, — запоздало ответил он. Кощей потянул его за собой, и Тета, переставляя ногами, точно деревянными, последовал за ним. — Ты ведь не скажешь Марналу?

— Что его ТАРДИС секретничает с кем-то еще? — фыркнул Кощей. — Пусть сам с ней разбирается. К тому же не думаю, что без-пяти-минут-кастелляну следует знать, что ему изменяют с обычным студентом Академии. Будь ты хотя бы Кардиналом…

— Развернулся бы политический скандал, — усмехнулся Тета. Замешкавшись, он обернулся, чтобы в последний раз взглянуть на ТАРДИС, и его рука выскользнула из ладони Кощея.

— Ты в порядке? — хмуро взглянув на него, спросил Кощей.

— Да, конечно я в порядке! — лицо Теты мигом преобразилось, хотя улыбка была наигранной. — Нам следует поторопиться.

Он круто развернулся, оставив ТАРДИС и Кощея позади, и шустро направился вдоль коридора.

— Куда это?

— На фестиваль, конечно же!

— Ты ведь не хотел идти, — подозрительно произнес Кощей. — И нам не будут там рады.

— Маски! Разве ты забыл о масках, мой недальновидный друг? Это ведь фестиваль. К тому же нас накроет затмением, что тоже не способствует видимости.

— С этим трудно поспорить, — с притворной обреченностью вздохнул Кощей, будто делал одолжение, смотря вслед удаляющемуся Тете. — Ты иди, я пошлю Марналу сообщение через коммуникатор и присоединюсь к тебе.

Тета остановился, придирчиво оглядел Кощея и сложил руки на груди.

— Надеюсь, ты не планируешь идти в _этом,_ — он красноречиво уставился на мантию. — Переоденься во что-нибудь менее… броское.

— Я пока еще помню, что шобоганы хотят оторвать мне голову, — с достоинством поддержал Кощей, будто получал знак почета.

— Буду ждать тебя у главных ворот! — пообещал Тета и скрылся за поворотом.

— Маски, — покачал головой Кощей, доставая из кармана широкой мантии коммуникатор. — Откуда он вообще собирается их брать?

В Капитолии, Аркадии и других крупных городах было принято отмечать праздники Рассилона, Омеги и Другого, знаменательные для культуры Повелителей Времени, при этом игнорируя астрономические даты. Но такое событие, как день Ежемесячного Затмения, когда на двенадцать часов весь Галлифрей погружался во мрак, не замечать было сложно даже для одной из самый напыщенных, по мнению Теты, рас.

Двенадцать циклов в течение года Галлифрей и компоненты его двойной звезды Гнол-Погар выстраивались в одну линию. В одни затмения более яркий желтый субгигант Гнол заслонял собою желтого карлика Погара, отчего на озаренном солнцем полушарии Галлифрея наступали сумерки. В другие Погар перекрывал Гнола, светимость двойной звезды резко падала, и сумерки перетекали в глухую ночь, так что меркло даже оранжевое свечение Трансдукционного Барьера, а на небосводе невозможно было различить спутники Пазити и Лунаси, вместе с Галлифреем попавшие в темную область солнца. В эти часы ни Барьер планеты, ни огни крупных городов не мешали наблюдать невооруженным глазом тысячи и тысячи сияющих звезд, мерцающих точно рассыпанные драгоценные камни. 

В дни Ежемесячного Затмения галлифрейцы из Нижнего Города и других заселенных регионов устраивали праздничный фестиваль, на который не считали зазорным приходить и Повелители Времени. На ярмарочных площадях устраивали гулянья, пиротехники запускали фейерверки, играла музыка, звучали песни, пили как местное пиво и вина, вроде Рассилонского красного, так и привезенные торговцами из других солнечных систем.

Хотя затмение еще не началось, праздник уже шел вовсю и некоторые даже успели набраться и горланили стишки неприличного содержания. Кощей поморщился, он будто воочию видел, как высокий галлифрейский язык корчится в судорогах от услышанного.

Среди празднующих он разглядел нескольких своих сокурсников и членов Деки. Взяв Тету под локоть, Кощей потянул его вглубь толпы, надеясь, что в масках они окажутся неузнанными и не привлекут к себе внимания.

Когда часом раньше они вышли за главные ворота, Кощей с удивлением узнал, что Тета действительно принес с собой две маски. По его заверениям он собственноручно вырезал их из старого плаща, после чего торжественно вручил, пока они шли по дороге, ведущей к Нижнему Городу. 

— Кто тебя на это надоумил?

— Бракс. Он сказал, что когда посещал Сол-3, ища что-нибудь для своей коллекции, то посетил один фестиваль. Бракс назвал это «карнавал». Музыка, танцы, фейерверки — все, как на Галлифрее. И лица всех гостей закрыты, чтобы никто не узнал друг друга и мог не стесняться веселиться так, как ему вздумается.

— Не стесняться веселиться — это точно не про Галлифрей, — иронично заметил Кощей, завязывая узел на затылке. — Ну, как я выгляжу?

— Даже моя кривая маска не способна скрыть вашего ослепительного блеска, Лорд Кощей, — широко улыбаясь, признался Тета и тут же переменился в лице. — Нам нужны какие-то другие имена, чтобы общаться.

— Мы можем не обращаться друг к другу по имени — только и всего, — пожал плечами Кощей.

— Да, но возможно нам придется представляться. К тому же это весело.

— Ну ладно. — Кощей задумался на мгновение, пытаясь подобрать что-нибудь подходящее, но не придумал ничего лучше, чем… — Рассилон и Омега.

— Не богохульствуй, — Тета прыснул от смеха. — Я буду Рассилоном.

— Это я буду Рассилоном.

— Это еще почему?

— Потому что если будешь продолжать едва наскребать на проходной балл, то, как и Омега, получишь от Деки соответствующее прозвище, — насмешливо заключил Кощей, и Тета трагично вздохнул.

Кощею нравилась самоирония Теты. С ним он мог не пытаться держать в узде свою язвительную натуру, не контролировать слова и говорить то, что думал, а Тета философски принимал критику, никогда не обижаясь. Тета понимал его, принимал таким, какой он есть, и не стеснялся отвечать аналогичными колкостями. Разве не это ли лучший пример маятника отношений, который только можно себе представить?

Он любил взаимность и равноправие их отношений. Остальным было не понять. Даже среди Деки, где никто не скупился на искренность, все равно царили в самом геноме заложенные Повелителями Времени чопорность и показное уважение. Но Тета — он был другим. Таким же, как Кощей. Они были частями единого целого, как Гнол и Погар. Как двойной Тандон.

— Кажется, следует поторопиться, Рассилон, — Тета ткнул в небо, и точно — звезда почти соприкоснулась солнечными дисками, выстраиваясь с Галлифреем в одну линию.

Когда Погар сдвинулся дальше на запад, перекрывая собою Гнола, шум, разговоры и музыка на ярмарочной площади стихли, наступила звенящая тишина, словно подобное зрелище было в новинку и его не наблюдали каждый месяц. Но сегодня затмение было особенным: светимость звезды станет минимальной, что случалось намного реже в течение года. Пройдут часы, прежде чем от Гнола останется лишь солнечная корона, пытающаяся пробиться из-под тусклого диска Погара.

Когда Гнол скроется окончательно, и свет над всем Галлифреем померкнет, а посреди дня зажгутся тусклые звезды, — над Капитолием небо озарится красочным фейерверком, на который каждый месяц не скупился Лорд-Президент Пундат Третий, несмотря на возражения Фракций Патрекс и Дромей.

Звездное шествие вступило в финальную фазу, обратный отсчет начался. В считанные секунды сумрачная тень окутала Галлифрей, точно плотная вуаль, Барьер из оранжевого сделался густо-ржавым. На площади радостно заулюлюкали, а следом грянули музыка и песни, будто кто-то нажатием одной кнопки снял звукозащитные экраны.

Кощея массовые скопления быстро утомляли. Он бы с удовольствием предпочел отсидеться в своей комнате, в очередной раз изучая трехмерную модель Тандона, если бы не Тета. Чужие эмоции и веселье приводили того в искреннее восхищение, он впитывал их в себя, словно губка, и оттого сам светился счастьем, точно ТАРДИС, заряжающаяся от энергии Ока Гармонии. Огонь восторга в его глазах… Разве мог Кощей отказать себе в удовольствии насладиться этим зрелищем, превосходящим любые фейерверки во всех Двенадцати Галактиках?

Спустя несколько часов Погар почти заслонил собою Гнола. Горы на горизонте, бескрайние пустоши и степи, песок под ногами начали стремительно темнеть, точно на них смотрели сквозь дымчатое стекло. Серебристая листва покрылась патиной, красные сухие стебли травы почернели, а Пазити из медной сделалась грязно-коричневой.

Тета задрал голову, чтобы взглянуть на солнце и согласился, что им пора. За десяток пандаков он купил по пинте себе и Кощею, они прошли мимо ничего не подозревающих Раллона и Милленнии, слишком увлеченных друг другом, и направились к черте города. Спустя несколько микроспанов Галлифрей накрыла непроглядная тьма, и Нижний Город с Капитолием как по команде тут же вспыхнули огнями, освещая улицы.

— Цитадель похожа на снежный шар, — заметил Тета, когда они наконец-то выбрались на поляну за городом, и уселся на траву, немного расплескав пиво.

— Снежный шар? — спросил Кощей и, не развязывая узел, стащил с головы маску.

— Безделица с Сол-3. Бракс показывал мне такой. Стеклянный шарик с глицерином, а внутри минидиорама в виде дома, города или чего-нибудь еще, — с воодушевлением поделился Тета. — Когда его трясешь, то добавленные к глицерину частицы оседают на диораму, точно снег.

— Вроде нашего стазис-куба. — Кощей улыбнулся своим мыслям. Никакая безделица, из какой бы диковинной солнечной системы не была привезена, никогда не сравнится с тем, чем он планировал удивить Тету. Если тот захочет, они могли бы возвести на Тандоне столицу по образу и подобию Капитолия и Аркадии. Они могли бы даже сделать так, чтобы под куполом шел настоящий снег, если немного повозиться с микроклиматом…

— Ты опять витаешь в облаках, Рассилон. А на занятиях почему-то перепадает мне.

— Я размышляю о возможности стабилизировать звезду Ккаба на пороге коллапса, Омега, — мечтательно поделился Кощей. Откинувшись назад, он улегся спиной на траву и уставился в чернеющее небо.

— Все равно без меня у тебя ничего не получится, — хохотнул Тета и упал на траву рядом с Кощеем.

— Не получится, — согласился тот. Кощей повернул голову. Тета лежал, жадно вглядываясь в проступающие на черном полотне звезды, пока что едва заметные даже для совершенного галлифрейского зрения из-за тусклого света Погара, еще не скрывшегося вместе с Гнолом за горизонтом.

— Когда-нибудь я отправлюсь туда, — еле слышно прошептал Тета и облизал пересохшие губы.

— К звезде Ккаба? — усмехнулся Кощей, не до конца понимая, продолжают они игру в Омегу и Рассилона или нет, потому что всем было прекрасно известно, что тысячелетия назад с помощью Ккаба Рассилон и Омега создали Око Гармонии и заточили в Капитолии под Паноптикумом.

Тета поднял руку и указал пальцем на небо.

— Туда. К звездам.

— И что ты будешь там делать? — не сводя пристального взгляда с Теты, спросил Кощей и поежился от холода.

— Не знаю, — после недолгой паузы признался Тета. Его рука безвольно упала на землю. — Буду путешествовать, смотреть миры, изучать культуры других цивилизаций. Не по учебным пособиям, как здесь, а смотреть глазами, пробовать на вкус, осязать пальцами.

Чувствуя легкую необъяснимую тревогу, Кощей вытянул руку, чтобы коснуться ладони Теты, и провел большим пальцем по его костяшкам.

— Один?

— Конечно не один, — Тета повернулся к нему и едва заметно улыбнулся. Сердца Кощея пропустили удар. — Я возьму тебя с собой.

Тета повернулся на бок, чтобы лучше его видеть, и крепко сжал ладонь в ответ. Кожа была сухой, точно пергамент, и почему-то горячей, тогда как ладони Кощея наоборот стали чуть влажными от волнения.

— Мы возьмем ТАРДИС и отправимся странствовать сквозь время и пространство, чтобы увидеть каждую звезду во вселенной.

Несмотря на то, что говорил Тета, дыхание перехватило почему-то у Кощея.

К чему им одна планета, если они могли бы иметь сотни, тысячи по всей вселенной…

— Каждую звезду во вселенной, — эхом повторил за ним Кощей. — Только ты и я.

— Только ты и я, — подтвердил Тета, но по его интонации Кощею показалось, что ему хотелось добавить что-то еще. Какую-то лазейку. Вроде «только ты, я и кто-нибудь еще».

— Вдвоем, — закончил Кощей, ревниво проверяя догадку, но Тета не закончил, потому что почти над самыми их головами в небо с оглушительным свистом взмыли шутихи. Громко хлопнув, они взорвались, распустившись огромным диковинными цветами: красными, синими, зелеными и золотыми, а потом с треском сгорели в атмосфере, пока со всех сторон следом за ними поднимались все новые и новые ракеты. Яркие всполохи фейерверка озаряли лицо Теты. Но он не смотрел на небо, он смотрел на Кощея.

Кощея бросило в жар от этого пристального взгляда. Не разжимая рук, он коснулся другой ладонью щеки Теты. Едва задевая ухо кончиками пальцев, он медленно провел большим пальцем по губам, и в сознании точно взорвалась сверхновая. Чувства накрыли Кощея лавиной, сползающей по склону горы и сметающей все на своем пути, приливной волной, обрушивающейся на берег и смывающей в глубины океана жизни и города.

Он подался вперед, ощущая слабый медовый аромат кожи, невесомо коснулся губ, хранивших вкус выпивки, и как в прошлый их поцелуй распахнул сознание, чтобы Тета испытал то же, что и он на всех уровнях подсознания.

И когда Тета увидел его глазами, он навалился сверху на грудь Кощея, углубил поцелуй, делясь собственными чувствами. Закрывая обзор и на пестрый фейерверк, и на далекие звезды, галактики, туманности и шаровые скопления. Закрывая собою все, потому что больше ничто не имело смысла.

***

ТАРДИС отозвалась мерным одобрительным гулом, стоило Кощею запустить механизм дематериализации. Она приветствовала его, благоволила их грядущему путешествию, и он с благодарностью бережно провел ладонью по консоли, не касаясь кнопок и рычагов. Хоть они и не были биометрически привязаны друг к другу, ТАРДИС понимала его и знала, какое путешествие им предстоит: подобные исследовательские миссии являлись ее неотъемлемой сутью.

Еще несколько дематериализаций, и Кощей вернет ее обратно Магнусу, припарковав в заливе ТАРДИС. Их отсутствия даже не заметят — буквально пара микроспанов, пока в Барьере открыто слепое пятно созданными Магнусом помехами, иначе в чем толк от путешествий во времени?

В сознании Кощея невольно возникла хмельная и в то же время пугающая мысль: что, если он не вернется? Это не значит, что он попадает в аварию или с ТАРДИС возникнет поломка, хотя, говоря откровенно, его приключение не было лишено риска. Но что, если… он не захочет возвращаться сам, став ренегатом?

Никто на всем Галлифрее не представлял, куда он направлялся. Его перемещения мог отследить только Высший Совет Галлифрея, если получит донос.

Цена, которую он должен был заплатить Магнусу за оказанную услугу, иначе не видать ему этого несанкционированного путешествия, на первый взгляд была абсурдна.

Около недели назад Магнус подкараулил Кощея, когда тот возвращался из библиотеки, где он вместе с Ушас, Тетой и Мортимусом работал над докладами по философии для Леди-Ректора Делокс.

_— Кощей Оакдаун, — важно сказал Магнус, преградив ему путь. Кощей поморщился от такой напускной официозности. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты уделил мне немного времени._

_Кощей уже подумывал резко ответить, поскольку час был поздний и ему совершенно не хотелось тратить на Магнуса время, отведенное на сон, но одернул себя и сдержанно кивнул._

_Вот уже месяц после сдачи экзамена на управление ТАРДИС он подбирал стратегию, как подступиться к Магнусу, чтобы тот помог ему одолжить одну из ТТ-капсул. Глупо упускать такую возможность._

_Когда Магнус с комфортом расположился в кресле в комнате Кощея, то тут же насторожил его своими словами:_

_— Для начала ты должен знать, что у меня есть страховка на случай, если ты решишь болтать._

_— Удручающе, — ухмыльнулся Кощей, с достоинством заняв место напротив, и постарался максимально закрыть сознание от сведущего в гипнозе Магнуса. — Хотя мне бы хотелось знать, насколько убедительна твоя страховка. Но продолжай, пожалуйста._

_— Не думай, что мне это доставляет удовольствие, — Магнус дернул плечом, точно ему и физически было неуютно, — но я должен убедиться, что разговор останется между нами._

_— Разумеется, — кивнул Кощей. — Даю гарантию, что не скажу ни одной живой душе._

_— Даже Тете Сигме._

_Магнус красноречиво посмотрел в глаза Кощею, и тот все понял._

_Он стоял перед выбором. Если уступить Магнусу, тот наверняка что-то потребует у него, а значит на ответный ультиматум в виде ТАРДИС можно не рассчитывать. Но так ли много было ему известно о них с Тетой, чтобы рассчитывать на успех?_

_Они ни разу не давали поводов, чтобы изобличить себя, если только Магнус не был столь же наблюдателен, как и Ушас._

_Сглотнув вязкую слюну, Кощей изобразил едва заметную мимолетную улыбку._

_— Как я и сказал. Но что за страховка?_

_— Не прикидывайся, Кощей, — снисходительно посоветовал Магнус. — Тебе не идет изображать из себя дурака._

_— Как и тебе роль шантажиста. — Кощей подался чуть вперед, чтобы Магнус подсознательно понял, что он так просто не уступит. — Как ты собираешься использовать имеющуюся информацию? Будешь как Рансибл составлять списки неугодных для Леди-Ректора?_

_— Как ты смеешь сомневаться в моей лояльности Деке? — помрачнел Магнус. Кощей мысленно поздравил себя с тем, что не прогадал — уязвленная гордость оказалась великолепным инструментом. Он не мог до конца поверить, что тот действительно так легко купился на эту уловку. Неужели причина, из-за которой Магнус пришел, настолько волнует его?_

_— Тогда у меня будет к тебе встречное предложение, Магнус, — дружелюбно поведал Кощей, откинувшись обратно на спинку кресла. — Услуга за услугу._

_— Договорились, — после короткого раздумья согласился Магнус._

_А после удивил Кощея второй раз за вечер, спросив, как близко тот общается с Ушас и что могло бы расположить ее к себе._

Вспоминая, Кощей самодовольно хмыкнул, продолжая поглаживать корпус консоли.

Как оказалось, Мортимус ошибался. Они все ошибались, считая, что Магнусу нравится Милленния. На прямой вопрос Кощея, почему он позволил им заблуждаться и не прекратил провокации касательно его романтического интереса, тот ответил «я не говорил нет, но и не говорил да».

— Скрытный мерзавец, — с одобрением пробормотал Кощей.

После мозгового штурма в далекой от них романтической сфере они пришли к выводу, что Ушас будет очарована, если получит яйцо от живого динозавра. Кроме нейрохимии и палеонтологии Кощей к ее страсти мог отнести разве что любовь с сарказму и личной выгоде.

Он не желал знать, каким образом Магнус собирался провернуть эту кампанию и подступиться к Ушас, недоступной, как Башня Рассилона в Мертвой Зоне. Его задачей, которую он оставил напоследок своей миссии, было в обмен на ТАРДИС привезти яйцо динозавра на Галлифрей.

Разве могут возникнуть с этим сложности? Надев скафандр, Кощей собирался покинуть ТАРДИС и выйти наружу во враждебную среду без приемлемой однородной атмосферы, где земля может быть раскалена до предела вулканической активностью, чтобы взять образцы бактерий из геотермальных источников, а после переместиться на другую недружелюбную планету, чтобы эти образцы там оставить. И надеяться, что те не перемрут через наноспан и продолжат, не заметив подвоха, дальше заниматься хемосинтезом, насыщая протоландшафт и атмосферу полезными химическими соединениями.

Что есть в сравнении с этим разорение гнезда динозавра?

Если все пройдет успешно, то у Кощея был шанс, что Магнус позволит ему еще раз одолжить ТАРДИС, чтобы проверить, как протекает терраформирование Тандона.

За этими хлопотами он не сразу осознал, что это его первый самостоятельный полет. Путешествие на ТАРДИС — переломный момент в жизни каждого Повелителя Времени…

…Как первое признание, первый поцелуй.

— Каждая звезда, — задумчиво проговорил Кощей, когда ТАРДИС дематериализовалась с меланхоличным скрежетом. Может, они и не были связаны, но она слушала его и отзывалась в ответ.

Кощей был потрясен, когда Тета практически провалил экзамен на пилотирование ТАРДИС и со скрипом получил лицензию. Ни корабль Марнала, ни их обещание, данное друг другу во время затмения — казалось, ничто не могло сломить утомительную прокрастинацию Теты. Время от времени Кощей ловил себя на мысли, что его начинает раздражать подобный безответственный подход, не имевший отношения к маргинальному очарованию. Не имеет значения, что скажут или подумают другие, но ему будто и на недоумение Кощея было плевать. Когда тот сказал, что если они все еще хотят отправиться к звездам, то им понадобится умелый пилот, Тета беспечно пожал плечами, заявив «я полностью доверяю твоей компетенции». Кощею очень хотелось уколоть его замечанием, что если он по каким-то причинам не сможет управлять ТАРДИС, то вся ответственность, в том числе и за их жизни, ляжет на плечи Теты, но он не стал.

— Мы заключили пакт, — объяснил Кощей вслух, хотя понимал, что ТАРДИС чувствует его телепатически. — Я и Тета, мы поклялись увидеть вместе каждую звезду во вселенной. И вот мой первый полет, я среди звезд. И я один.

ТАРДИС понимающе загудела, давая понять, что слышит. Видно, самой ей редко выпадала возможность покинуть своих сестер на Галлифрее и нырнуть во Временную Воронку, так что в чем-то ее мысли вторили мыслям Кощея.

— Но ты должна знать, что я делаю это не для себя, а для нас двоих, — будто оправдываясь, проговорил он. — Планета, которую я хочу преобразить… к звезде она относится лишь косвенно, значит не нарушает наш пакт. Ведь так?

ТАРДИС не ответила. Видимо не хотела брать на себя ответственность за принятие решений своего случайного пилота. Ее задача — вернуть его в целости и сохранности на родную планету, если он будет умело ей управлять. А в остальном пусть делает все, что пожелает.

Облачившись в один из скафандров, находившихся в гардеробной комнате ТАРДИС, Кощей проверил показания атмосферы за бортом капсулы и, убедившись, что угрозы нет, бросил ничего не выражающий взгляд на образцы бактерий, собранные на Сол-3.

Планета, которой был увлечен Тета. Пусть Кощей и обнаружил на ней, еще молодой версии из прошлого, только отравляющую атмосферу из углекислоты и сернистого газа, подвижные гранитные плиты древней коры, как скорлупки плавающие по поверхности верхней мантии планеты, чадящие в небо вулканы и реки застывшего базальта, но он оказался здесь первым. Мир, похожий на Преисподнюю, описанную в религиях низших цивилизаций: жар, копоть, ядовитый коктейль вместо воздуха… Через несколько миллиардов лет эти безжизненные пустоши будут покрывать лесные массивы и прорезающие долины русла рек, горные цепи, степи и пустыни, бескрайние водные просторы. Даже отрезанный от остального мира клочок суши и самые глубокие океанические впадины будут полны жизни.

И Кощею нужна эта жизнь.

Жизнь, как постулат одного из фундаментальных свойств материи. Крошечные бактерии, способные преображать миры до неузнаваемости, питающиеся солнечным светом и неорганическими соединениями, углекислым газом и метаном.

Но прежде, чем загрязнить мертвую пустыню Тандона привезенными с Сол-3 зародышами жизни, Кощей хотел увидеть свою планету. Их планету.

Отворив двери ТАРДИС, он вышел за порог, и ботинки его скафандра утонули в темном песке. Над безжизненной планетой простиралось бескрайнее небо, подернутое полупрозрачными грязно-охристыми облаками и усыпанное знакомыми звездами и чужими созвездиями. Внутреннее чутье подсказывало, как им полагается выстроиться, если смотреть с Галлифрея. Обойдя экзоплазматическую оболочку ТАРДИС, принявшей стандартный вид сероватого цилиндра, Кощей невольно затаил дыхание. Тете бы это понравилось.

Над бурым горизонтом висел огромный ярко освещенный солнцем голубой шар планеты-компаньона раза в четыре, а то и пять больше Пазити. Позади него тянулся сияющий рукав родной галактики Маттер, а у самого горизонта, где солнечный ветер встречал сопротивление магнитосферы Тандона, зеленоватыми всполохами подрагивала лента полярного сияния.

Кощей прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в движение системы звезды Дракона. Он чувствовал, как под его ногами на расстоянии полутора астрономических единиц от солнца бинарная система Тандона кружит вокруг общего центра масс, несясь по орбите в бесконечном танце. Чувствовал, как звезда Дракона, точно подцепив крюком, тащит планеты и их спутники, астероиды и кометы следом за собой по одному из рукавов галактики вокруг сверхмассивной черной дыры, расположившейся в самом сердце Маттер. Другое время, другая скорость, другие координаты… Движение вселенной опьяняло почище самого лучшего шобоганского вина.

Кощей дождался, когда на ночном светиле сменится фаза и наступит полнолуние. Он уже не раз наблюдал ежедневное затмение планет в своей трехмерной симуляции, но действительность, как и ожидалось, превзошла любую самую продвинутую голограмму. Как только подернутая голубоватой дымкой атмосферы планета приняла форму идеального круга, по ней скользнула тень, отбрасываемая Тандоном. При наблюдении с экватора во время затмений должно было открываться и вовсе изумительное зрелище: сразу после полнолуния тень, меньшая по размеру, чем планета над головой, падала на поверхность, образуя совершенные по симметрии концентрические окружности. Смолисто-черный диск с голубоватым ореолом.

Как бы Кощею не хотелось переместиться на ТАРДИС на экватор, чтобы увидеть это воочию, он не поддался соблазну, твердо решив разделить этот момент вместе с Тетой.

Наблюдая затмение, он невольно представил, как раса гуманоидов еще на самых ранних этапах зарождения цивилизации будет поднимать взгляды к небу на неусыпно следящее за ними божество: ярко освещенное ночью и тусклое днем, на краткий промежуток времени заслоняющее собой находящуюся в зените звезду Дракона. Тандонцы будут слагать легенды, пересказывать из уст в уста, из поколения в поколение мифы о вечной битве света и тьмы.

— Если они все же эволюционируют из эукариот, надо будет позаботиться о том, чтобы тандонцы сохранили оригинальные названия, которые выбрал их создатель, — поделился Кощей с ТАРДИС.

Хотя нужны ли здесь разумные существа? Возможно… Ведь не им же с Тетой возводить на Тандоне города и империи? Кто-то должен заниматься рутинной работой под их чутким руководством.

Продолжительность дня на Тандоне составляла примерно четверо галлифрейских суток, так что вернувшись в ТАРДИС, Кощей внес коррективы в маршрут и дематериализовался в следующий день, когда звезда Дракона уже взошла над горизонтом, окрасив токсичную атмосферу, пески и далекие горные хребты в зеленовато-желтые оттенки. Планета-компаньон маячила высоко в небе.

Переместившись, ТАРДИС недовольно загудела. Она считала небезопасным приближаться к сейсмически активному региону, но Кощей не собирался уступать ее прихотям и преодолевать пешком десятки миль до ближайших соленых геотермальных источников, где могла бы прижиться занесенная им инопланетная жизнь.

Находясь в своей комнате на Галлифрее и вращая перед собой трехмерную модель, Кощей планировал посетить оба компонента планетарной системы, но, оказавшись здесь, четко осознал, что дальнейшие наблюдения больше не требовались. Он нашел их с Тетой планету.

Отступив на шаг, Кощей уперся спиной в ТАРДИС и похлопал ее по оболочке, надеясь, что она разделяет увиденное вместе с ним. Ему нужен был хотя бы один молчаливый свидетель триумфального момента, когда Кощей из Дома Оакдаун положит начало новой цивилизации. Даже легендарный Рассилон не был столь кропотлив в своих начинаниях, чтобы собрать новый мир едва ли не из атомов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод эпиграфа* — https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/m/muse/starlight.html
> 
> Далеко  
> Корабль несет меня далеко,  
> Далеко от воспоминаний,  
> От людей, которые волнуются, жив я или умер
> 
> Звездный свет  
> Я буду преследовать звездный свет  
> До конца своей жизни  
> Я не знаю, стоит ли это того
> 
> Держать тебя в своих объятиях  
> Я хочу просто держать  
> Тебя в своих объятиях
> 
> Мою жизнь  
> Ты электризуешь мою жизнь  
> Давай тайно сговоримся зажигать!  
> Все души умерли бы, только чтобы почувствовать это
> 
> Но я никогда не позволю тебе уйти,  
> Если ты обещала не исчезать,  
> Никогда не исчезать
> 
> Наши надежды и ожидания —  
> Черные дыры и откровения


	5. Cross Pollination. Part II

_Is our secret safe tonight  
And are we out of sight  
Or will our world come tumbling down?  
Will they find our hiding place  
Is this our last embrace  
Or will the walls start caving in?_

_It could be wrong, could be wrong, but it should've been right  
It could be wrong, could be wrong, to let our hearts ignite  
It could be wrong, could be wrong, are we digging a hole?  
It could be wrong, could be wrong, this is out of control  
It could be wrong, could be wrong, it could never last  
It could be wrong, could be wrong, must erase it fast  
It could be wrong, could be wrong, but it could've been right  
It could be wrong, could be...*_

_**Muse - Resistance**_

Кощей был словно в забытьи.

Это первое пришло на ум Тете, когда тот постучался в его дверь и вошел в спальню.

Он занимался докладом по философии для Леди Делокс, с которым плохо продвинулся накануне в библиотеке, и рассчитывал поскорее отвязаться и закрыть этот вопрос. Недаром эту дисциплину преподавала именно Леди-Ректор, ведь кому как не ей вдалбливать в юные головы традиции и зашоренность сознания. Возможно потому философия явно не была сильной стороной Теты с точки зрения Делокс, считавшей его видение сути вещей оторванным от реальности. Каждый раз ему не без помощи друзей приходилось одергивать себя, чтобы не наговорить лишнего во время лекции, но это не отменяло его позиции — Повелители Времени слишком погрязли в своем маленьком бюрократическом мирке и боятся высунуть нос с Галлифрея, когда у них есть все рычаги, чтобы исследовать, учиться и постигать тайны Вселенной эмпирически, а не теоретически.

Таким образом перед Тетой стояла непростая задача: написать максимально обтекаемо, при этом не изменяя своим принципам, но так, чтобы это вписывалось в рамки, установленные Делокс. Может тогда он нескребет хотя бы на проходной балл.

— Кощей прав, с такими успехами я действительно стану вторым Омегой, — пробормотал себе Тета под нос, уставившись в планшет и постукивая кончиком стилуса по губам, и задумчиво улыбнулся.

У него все будет не так. Как только он покончит с образованием, то раздобудет ТАРДИС и отправится к звездам вместе с Кощеем. Они будут путешествовать, смотреть на руины цивилизаций прошлого и межгалактические конгломераты будущего, будут пробовать инопланетные блюда и наблюдать закаты чужих солнц. Вот только где бы им раздобыть ТАРДИС?

Конечно же у Лангбэрроу в распоряжении находились ТАРДИС, но Тета сильно сомневался, что Квинцесс, глава их Дома, станет его слушать. Как представителю Фракции Прайдон и члену Деки ему прочили блестящую карьеру. Бракс заикался на эту тему, хотя сам в то же время, разделяя взгляды Теты, мотался по всей вселенной, не желая сидеть на месте. И где же справедливость?

ТАРДИС Марнала…

Мысли о ней не отпускали Тету, хотя он не имел на нее даже призрачных прав. У нее был свой владелец из другого Дома, а ТАРДИС, имеющие симбиотическую связь с пилотом, не признавали чужих… Но как тогда объяснить то, что он слышал? Она звала его, пела, словно колыбельную, песню времени и пространства, шептала так тихо и проникновенно, точно стояла за спиной и могла коснуться его. Неужели это и есть та самая связь, о существовании которой все говорят, но смущаются объяснить, как она работает на самом деле, боясь осквернить своими откровениями нечто интимное и сокровенное?

Тета не знал, как верно трактовать свои чувства, но знал, что именно чувствовал. Восторг и предвкушение долгих увлекательных странствий, наполненных приключениями, опасностями и новыми открытиями, сердца от них заходились чаще, и все тело охватывала пьянящая эйфория. А еще Тета был твердо убежден, что ни с какой другой ТАРДИС не сумеет установить связь, чтобы испытать даже близко нечто подобное.

Именно в тот момент Тета и услышал стук в дверь, вздрогнув от неожиданности. Он и думать забыл про доклад для Делокс, а ведь ему нужно было его сдавать уже завтра. Будь у него ТАРДИС, он смог бы в срок закончить эту бессмысленную писанину. Но лишнего времени у него не было, как и ТАРДИС, а потому он решил притвориться, что в комнате никого нет. Однако кто-то за дверью постучал настойчивее, а потом прозвучал голос:

— Тета, я знаю, что ты там.

Кощей.

Тета тут же подскочил со стула и направился открывать, обрадовавшись, что Кощей мог бы помочь ему с докладом. Но когда он открыл, тут же забыл и про доклад, и про Делокс, и про ТАРДИС.

— Ты в порядке? — осторожно спросил Тета. Глаза Кощея горели каким-то лихорадочным огнем, лицо раскраснелось неравномерным румянцем, проступающим пятнами, отчего он сначала испугался, что это ожоги. — Все из-за проекта, который вы делаете вместе с Ушас?

Кощей сбивчиво рассмеялся, точно он бежал и у него перехватило дыхание, и прошел в комнату. Всегда безупречно одетый, с чисто выбритыми щеками и аккуратной небольшой бородкой, которую в последнее время взял за моду носить. Тета придирчиво осмотрел в нескольких местах испачканный белый подол робы, немного влажные топорщащиеся волосы и закусил губу. Он мог бы понять, если бы сам заявился в таком виде, но Кощей…

— За тобой что, шобоганы гнались? — озвучил догадку Тета и широко улыбнулся, надеясь, что его непринужденный тон поможет расслабиться.

— Почти, — со смехом фыркнул Кощей, и его качнуло вперед. Он ухватился за плечи Теты, и тот нетвердо шагнул навстречу. Голодный взгляд Кощея скользнул по его лицу, задержался на глазах. Тета вздрогнул, но не от холода. Он смотрел в бездну, как когда-то в детстве на инициации, стоя перед Неизмеримым Разломом. — Я тебя будто несколько миллионов лет не видел, — прошептал Кощей почти в самые губы застывшего Теты.

— Мы расстались всего несколько часов назад, — откликнулся тот в унисон. Цепкие пальцы сильнее сжали плечи. Губы Кощея растянулись в широкую шальную улыбку, и он помотал головой.

— Возможно. — Ладонь Кощея отпустила плечо, скользнула на шею, он с нежностью провел по затылку и притянул Тету к себе.

Ноги стали как желе. Тета ухватился за одежду Кощея, чтобы устоять, и приоткрыл рот, когда язык надавил на его сомкнутые губы. Кощей провел языком по его зубам, скользнул глубже. Настойчиво и тягуче.

Когда Тета прикоснулся к сознанию Кощея, то застыл на краткий миг. Что-то новое, неизведанное, дезориентирующее… «Движение», понял он. Небесные тела, межзвездный газ, солнечные системы — все в распростертом сознании имело иную скорость и другое время. Тету подхватил этот поток, словно он сам несся по одному из спиральных рукавов галактики, и вместе с ним на космической скорости проносились частицы Вселенной.

Кощей нехотя прервал поцелуй и сильнее надавил на затылок Теты, чтобы они соприкоснулись лбами.

— Как ты это делаешь? — едва слышно прошептал Тета, распахнув глаза, и испытующе уставился на Кощея.

Безумный блеск померк, на Тету смотрели внимательные голубые глаза. Почему никогда раньше он не замечал, как радужная оболочка глаз похожа на туманность, остаток сверхновой звезды, в самом сердце которого таится зрачок — черная дыра? Пугающая и завораживающая, засасывающая…

— Нравится?

Не понимая, спрашивал Кощей об увиденном в сознании или говорил о себе, Тета кивнул.

— Это то, что я чувствую прямо сейчас, — Кощей взял Тету за руку и прижал его ладонь к своей промежности. — А это то, что я хочу почувствовать физически.

Тета едва переборол себя, чтобы не отдернуть руку. Во время поцелуев он возбуждался и чувствовал сквозь одежду возбуждение Кощея, когда они прижимались друг к другу слишком тесно. Но более табуированной темой, кроме этой, на Галлифрее была разве что — о чем телепатически общаются ТАРДИС и ее пилот. И уж тем более никто не признавался, каким образом снимает напряжение, ведь очевидно же, что Повелители Времени не страдают от либидо, потому что его не существует.

Очередное лицемерие, замалчивание, игнорирование…

Очень некстати вспомнив про Делокс, доклад для которой судя по всему уже не закончит, Тета осознал, что это еще одна из надуманных традиций, которые выводили его из себя. Очередной камень к растущей куче булыжников. Игнорирующий правила и церемонии Кощей был единственной отдушиной на этой замкнувшейся на себе планете.

Смежив большой палец и мизинец, Тета надавил, погладил кончиками остальных пальцев через ткань черно-белый робы и почувствовал на губах судорожное дыхание.

— Нравится? — подражая интонации Кощея, спросил Тета. Кощей не ответил, он поцеловал его.

Это был далеко не первый их поцелуй, но еще никогда Тета не чувствовал со стороны Кощея подобного напора. Будто раньше тот старался быть обходительным и внимательным, а сейчас наконец-то отпустил себя.

Ему не сразу удалось приноровиться, концентрация разрывалась между поцелуем, движением губ и языка и ласкающей между ног ладонью, пока Тета не подстроился под ритм, найдя закономерность и гармонию и подчинившись этому резонансу. В коленях ощущалась слабость, ему казалось, что вот еще немного, и он осядет на пол, а следом увлечет за собой и Кощея, и тот будто услышал его, хотя Тета и не пытался телепатически передать свою мысль.

Отступая спиной вперед, Кощей уперся голенями в корпус кровати, напоследок втянул в себя кончик его языка и отпрянул, чтобы стащить через голову робу. Тета боялся, что за ней последуют туника и брюки, но Кощею судя по всему это показать достаточным. Отпечатанные на уровне синапсов табу неизменно напоминали о себе, точно безусловные рефлексы. Хоть разум и нашептывал, что причин для сомнений и паники нет, корни этих табу за миллионы лет существования галлифрейской цивилизации проросли слишком глубоко в биодату каждого Повелителя Времени.

Сев, Кощей взял его за руки и потянул на себя, упав на спину поверх одеяла, так что Тете пришлось с коленями забраться на кровать. Он лег рядом, устроившись на боку; ладонь Кощея легла на висок, пальцы зарылись в соломенные волосы, и он утянул его в очередной поцелуй, проглотив удивленный стон Теты, когда рука уверенно накрыла его возбужденный член.

Тете казалось, будто его неизбежно и неотвратимо засасывает в черную дыру, вытягивая тело в резонирующую струну, все дальше и дальше в мрачное слепое гравитационное чрево, откуда не способны вырваться ни частицы материи, ни фотоны. Он крепко зажмурился, выгибаясь навстречу руке Кощея, не забывая ласкать, гладить и сжимать в ответ. Перед его мысленным взором горизонт событий сжимался в одну маленькую черную точку. Он видел, как искривляется время, как коллапсируют и взрываются звезды ослепляюще яркого балджа — галактического центра, распыляя в межзвездное пространство вещество, и их газовый шлейф спирально растекается по горизонту, точно длинный мазок кисти. 

А потом не осталось ни мысли, ни звука, ни света, только легкое прощальное касание губ и успокаивающий шепот в сознании.

«Ты в порядке?», — отчетливо прозвучал в голове голос Кощея. Говорить не было сил. Но Тета и думать мог с трудом. Он лениво ворочался в потоке, похожем на Временную Воронку, но состоящем из обрывков фраз и незавершенных мыслей, и не знал, как из него выбраться, пока эйфория мягко отступала.

«Тета?»

— Будто меня размазало по гравитационной сингулярности, — не своим голосом ответил Тета, и Кощей хрипло рассмеялся. — Так где ты все-таки был? — Тета знал, на что шел, задавая этот вопрос и понимая, что после того, что они испытали на двоих, сейчас не лучшее время.

Его завораживало, что Кощей мог вот так внезапно появиться на его пороге и сделать что-нибудь, от чего начинаешь теряться в пространстве, даже несмотря на то, что ты Повелитель Времени, но понимания это не прибавляло.

— Я был занят, — уклончиво ответил Кощей, улегшись на спину и уставившись в потолок.

— Чем это, интересно знать?

— Магнус попросил помочь с одним делом.

— Каким делом?

Кощей нахмурился, судя по выражению его лица — допрос был последней вещью во вселенной, в которой ему хотелось участвовать.

— Магнус просил никому не говорить. — Кощей безразлично пожал плечами.

— Ну, так я ведь не кто-то там, правильно? — упорствовал Тета.

Обреченно вздохнув, Кощей повернулся к нему, закрыл глаза и сосредоточился, чтобы Тета услышал его мысли.

_«…разговор останется между нами… ни одной живой душе… даже Тете Сигме.»_

Когда Кощей открыл глаза, на него угрюмо и даже немного возмущенно смотрел Тета.

— Ну, и?

— Что «и»?

— Ты же знал, что я спрошу, — искренне не понимая, что же тут не очевидно, спросил Тета и поднялся на локте. — Ты пришел в каком-то взвинченном состоянии, полез целоваться, потом… _это,_ и думал, что я не спрошу, что за вдохновение на тебя нашло? 

— А мне теперь нужен повод, чтобы тебя поцеловать? — с кислой полуулыбкой спросил Кощей, пропустив половину замечания мимо ушей. — Не так давно ты дал понять, что тебе это нравится.

— Не нужен. И да, мне понравилось, но мне не нравится, что кругом какие-то тайны, — гнул свое Тета. — Раз тебе надо было сохранить секрет, то зачем же так откровенно делать из себя мишень для вопросов? И вообще, то у тебя с Ушас секретный проект, то с Магнусом. Я уже начинаю сомневаться, кто твой лучший друг.

— Ты мой лучший друг, — терпеливо ответил Кощей, едва он успел закончить мысль.

Тета не сомневался в обратном: Кощей не единожды показывал свое отношение к нему, не боялся их близости, но любопытство и ребяческий протест, что от него что-то скрывают, снедали прямо сейчас.

— Раз так, может я тоже хочу иметь секретный проект, — поставил ультиматум Тета и подозрительно сощурился. — Что ты улыбаешься?

— Чем тебе наши поцелуи не секретный проект? — продолжая ухмыляться, невинно спросил Кощей.

— Это не проект, это… — Тета не знал, какие слова подобрать. А что, собственно говоря, происходило? С Раллоном и Милленнией все понятно — они целовались и были парой. Но между ним и Кощеем?..

— Это?.. — Кощей вопросительно уставился на него, не желая помогать.

— Это часть наших отношений, — закончил Тета, считая, что нашел очень удачную формулировку, к которой Кощей не станет придираться.

Мысленно взвесив слова, Кощей кивнул и торжественно взял его за руку, будто собирался делать предложение.

— Чтобы ты понимал — если когда-нибудь у меня возникнет какой-то страшный секрет, о котором тебе нельзя знать, то ты о нем никогда не узнаешь. Я буду максимально скрытен, — объяснил он.

— А что, для этого есть основания? — Тета надеялся, что его голос прозвучал незаинтересованно, но в то же время провокационно.

Кощей загадочно посмотрел на него, смерил пронзительным оценивающим взглядом и коварно промолчал.

Тета удрученно вздохнул. Конечно Кощей обещал, что расскажет после про то, что они делали с Ушас, да и с Магнусом что-то решится, иначе он действительно бы не стал заикаться об этом. Всему свое время.

— Ты не должен сердиться, ладно?

— Разве я сержусь?

— Я спрашиваю не потому, что хочу досадить, — Тета надеялся, что его слова зацепят Кощея. — Я волнуюсь за тебя и хочу быть в курсе того, что с тобой происходит.

Кажется, это подействовало. Хотя выражение лица осталось прежним, взгляд Кощея переменился, в глубине глаз Тета различил обнадежившую его мягкость. Взгляд, которым Кощей редко одаривал кого-либо, включая самого Тету.

— Я знаю. Но тебе не о чем волноваться, я даю тебе слово.

Перестав спорить, Тета опустился обратно на край подушки и положил ладонь на плечо Кощея, который не спешил уходить к себе. Он редко покидал его мысли, не раз они проводили ночь плечом к плечу, готовясь к учебе, так почему они не могут провести ночь так, тоже плечом к плечу? Хотя без учебы все же не обойдется…

— Делокс меня завтра убьет.

— Это почему?

— Я не доделал доклад, — признался Тета, гадая, какое прозвище за неуспеваемость ему даст Дека. Он сел, намереваясь выбраться из постели и вернуться за стол. Но сначала, конечно, посетив ванную комнату, потому что сперма намочила белье и брюки и, начиная подсыхать, неприятно тянула кожу. 

— Подумаешь, будто такое в первый раз.

— Ну спасибо. — Тета несильно стукнул его по плечу.

— Зато ты сделал мне приятно, — подмигнул Кощей, поймав Тету за запястье.

— Большое дело, — сварливо ответил тот и дернул руку на себя. Перебравшись через его ноги, он хитро взглянул на Кощея. — Раз уж ты меня отвлек от работы, пусть и таким заманчивым образом, то я бы не отказался от помощи. Тогда, возможно, наш сегодняшний опыт на этом не ограничится.

— Ты шантажист, Тета Сигма. Тебе это понятно? — просиял Кощей, поднимаясь с кровати.

— Предельно, — последовал самодовольный ответ.

***

Тета не мог поверить, что на него снизошло чудо, и Делокс не стала придираться к его работе. Хотя ответ был прост — Кощей. Во время работы он оказался предельно сосредоточен, невзирая на то, чем они недавно занимались. Тета же, лихорадочно строча на автопилоте, практически не помнил, что именно они писали, лишь момент, как Кощей велел ему идти в кровать, потому что он отключился прямо за столом. Несмотря на то, что Тета предложил ему остаться, Кощей оказался непреклонен и отказался.

Наутро, лежа в постели, Тета гадал, правильно ли они поступали. На Галлифрее вряд ли их связи дадут лестную оценку, если не сотрут из Матрицы. Но ведь они и не собирались тут оставаться, у них был уговор вместе увидеть все звезды во вселенной. Кощей верно решил, что не стоит торопиться, у них было все время, и Тета признал, что сейчас ему было бы неловко проснуться с ним нос к носу. Хотя, возможно, наоборот, это утро показалось бы самым правильным в его жизни.

Оказаться рядом с тем, кто помогал, понимал его. Кто готов был убить ради него.

Это неправильные мысли, Кощей не виноват. Это был несчастный случай, он хотел не убить Торвика, а спасти его, Тету, когда Торвик начал его топить. К тому же прошли десятилетия. Никто ни о чем не узнал, не заподозрил их, хотя некоторым из Деки было известно, как Торвик задирал Кощея. Почему же тогда Торвик на реке прицепился именно к Тете? Прошли десятилетия, так сложно вспомнить, несмотря на совершенную галлифрейскую память…

Подобное больше не повторялось, Кощея не в чем было упрекнуть. Разве что иногда он мог шутки ради загипнотизировать кого-нибудь, но это же не преступление?

Тете было тошно от своих мыслей. Он словно искал какой-то изъян, лазейку, чтобы избежать ответственности. Готов ли он дать согласие связать себя узами с Кощеем? Но разве он уже не сделал этого добровольно под тусклым светом Погара?

Тета вздрогнул, отвлекаясь от размышлений, которые тщательно скрывал, выстраивая телепатические барьеры, когда перед ним на землю упала тяжеленная книга.

— Что это? — спросил он, пытаясь прочитать название вверх ногами.

— Я решил, что это самый действенный способ привлечь твое внимание, — невозмутимо объяснил Кощей. Расстелив на траве свою мантию, он сел напротив Теты рядом с Магнусом.

— И что конкретно от меня требуется? — в тон ему спросил Тета.

— Признаться в предательстве идеалов.

— Что?!

— А-а, я знаю, о чем он, — с воодушевлением протянул Мортимус, развалившись под солнцами на примятых бурых колосьях и радуясь тому, что сейчас кому-то перепадет. — Семьдесят шесть процентов у Делокс.

— Почему ты знаешь, а я — нет? — нахмурился Тета и обомлел. — Сколько?

— Семьдесят шесть, — наслаждаясь моментом, повторил Кощей.

— Тета прогнулся под Делокс, — пропел Мортимус.

— Не прогнулся, а внял советам Леди-Ректор, — с серьезным видом сказал Ванселл.

— Нравоучениям, — поправил Тета. Конечно он понимал, к чему был сарказм Кощея, но остальные не догадывались, с помощью кого он получил такой балл.

— Эй, я между прочим тебя защищаю, — нахмурился Ванселл.

— Прости, но это не защита, — фыркнул Кощей. — Мы ведь подающие надежду студенты. Рано или поздно должен был случиться прогресс.

— Только, подавая надежды, подавай их не очень активно, — философски изрек Магнус, подставив лицо солнцам.

— Первая мудрая мысль за вечер, — поддержал Тета.

— А то придут злые и страшные токлафаны и всех нас заберут, — подхватил Мортимус.

— Токлафанов не существует, это детские страшилки, — флегматично заметил Кощей, листая принесенную книгу.

— Зато существует Лорд-Коммандер и Стража Канцелярии, — напомнил Мортимус.

— Жаль, что ты так думаешь, — безразлично ответил Ванселл, но каждый прекрасно понимал, что безразличие это противоречивое и подстрекающее. Своего рода тест на самого эмоционально уязвимого. Никто не хотел первым показывать свою слабость, но и оставлять Ванселла победителем дорогого стоило.

— Да, я так считаю, — не выдержал Мортимус. — Скажи еще, что у нас есть демократия. Что у нас поощряется свободомыслие.

— Что после указа предыдущего Лорда-Президента, он не назначает преемника самостоятельно, как уже выбрали Дралла и после Пундата, — поддержал его мысль Кощей. — Или возможности назначить свою следующую инкарнацию, аннулируя сам институт голосования.

— Тогда как вы объясните, что с помощью этого самого голосования Высший Совет может выказать недоверие Лорду-Президенту и снять его с должности? — с готовностью парировал Ванселл, будто спланировал ответ заранее.

— И когда на твоей памяти подобное происходило в последний раз? — спокойно спросил Кощей.

— Во всяком случае до моего рождения из лума, — не смутился Ванселл. — Но это не значит, что такое невозможно.

— Сначала надо еще умудриться попасть в Высший Совет, — меланхолично заметил Магнус.

— Да там половина представителей куплена Лордом-Президентом или Агентством Небесного Вмешательства, — не стесняясь в выражениях, прокомментировал Мортимус.

— Думай, что говоришь, — посоветовал приятелю Магнус.

— АНВ не существует, они как токлафаны, — с нескрываемым сарказмом заметил Тета.

— Существует, но сравнение верное, — улыбнулся Кощей.

— И какую же надежду вы этим подаете? — снисходительно спросил Ванселл. 

— Надежду на здравомыслие, — тут же ответил Тета. Хотя самого его мало интересовала политика, вызов, породивший спор, не позволял отступить.

— Надежду, чтобы его удалили из Матрицы и больше не пришлось страдать из-за учебы и несправедливости на Галлифрее, — усмехнулся Кощей, за что получил от Теты по плечу.

— Сначала заслужите право входить в Высший Совет, а там уже и продвигайте свои принципы, — справедливо предложил Ванселл.

— Не одна тысяча лет пройдет, когда у меня появится шанс стать главой своего Дома, обойдя кузенов и кузин, или быть выдвинутым, завоевав расположение своей Фракции, — критично ответил Мортимус, Кощей утвердительно кивнул.

— Видите, вы даже это сделать не в состоянии, но ваше сознание рождает претензии, — развел руками Ванселл.

— Я тоже считаю, что неправильно быть Лордом-Президентом вплоть до регенерации. А если преемник следующая инкарнация? Кто знает, как регенерация отразилась на сознании, что у него на уме? — сказал до этого момента сохранявший нейтралитет Магнус.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — нахмурился Ванселл.

— Правление сроком в один дециспан. Это почти шестьдесят три с половиной года между прочим, — небрежно ответил Мортимус.

— Вздор. При нашей продолжительности жизни получится, что почти каждый может стать Лордом-Президентом, — отмахнулся с Кощей.

— Может это и хорошо, мы определим самого компетентного, — поддержал Мортимуса Тета.

— Все равно так наше общество не придет к единому мнению, — покачал головой Ванселл. — И что ты прикажешь делать с тем компетентным? Издать указ, позволяющий ему править вплоть до регенерации? А потом искать нового компетентного в текущей инкарнации, нарушая права остальных Повелителей Времени? Галлифрей силен своей стабильностью, а так нас будет болтать туда-сюда, как флюгер, делая мишенью для воинственных рас.

— Лично меня бы устроил предыдущий порядок, — пожал плечами Мортимус. Судя по выражению его лица, он начинал жалеть, что позволил втянуть себя в этот спор, но переполненный праведной решимости Ванселл не собирался сдаваться.

— У Галлифрея одна стабильность — политика невмешательства, — напомнил Тета. Его эта беседа тоже начинала утомлять, но он был рад, что по крайней мере они вели ее под открытым небом за пределами Купола Капитолия, так что их разговоры о свободе и справедливости не могут подслушать.

— Что же в этом плохого? — с искренним недоумением спросил Ванселл. — Это очень благородное решение — предоставить другим цивилизациям жить и развиваться, не командуя на чужих планетах, не направляя по праву умнейшего.

— Это благородство — прикрытие лицемерия. Рассилон пропагандировал политику невмешательства, а потом сам ввязывался в войны, — закатил глаза Тета, не понимая, как можно игнорировать такие очевидные вещи.

— И как давно закончилась Эпоха Рассилона?

— Не имеет значения. Сколько раз Галлифрей оборачивал временную линию целых планет, цивилизаций и даже галактик вспять, стирая их из истории вселенной и без Рассилона? И ты, Ванселл, забываешь про АНВ. Неспроста в их аббревиатуре есть слово «вмешательство», — поддержал Тету Кощей.

— А после Повелители Времени собираются судить и испарять тех, кто вмешался в ход истории чужих планеты, — непринужденно заметил Магнус.

Тета не позволил себе поддаться эмоциям и даже украдкой взглянуть на Кощея, чтобы их не заподозрилили. Несмотря на гибкость понимания политики невмешательства, каждый Повелитель Времени отдавал себе отчет о наказаниях, которые могут последовать. Но ведь они с Кощеем не собирались ни во что вмешиваться, только путешествовать, смотреть, изучать.

— Если планете суждено, чтобы на ней зародилась жизнь, есть все физические и астрономические предпосылки, то на ней будет жизнь и без нашего участия, — рассудил Мортимус. — Если нет, то ее захватят, построят базу для колонии. Но какое это имеет отношение к нам?

— Кому будет хуже, если там появится жизнь, когда изначально была только безжизненная пустыня, воронки от метеоритов, вулканы и углекислый газ в атмосфере? — философски заметил Кощей, вновь увлекшись книгой.

— Одно дело, если планету терраформируют различные цивилизации, и совсем другое, когда это Повелитель Времени, — принципиально заявил Ванселл. — Не забывай, что ген, не позволяющий вмешиваться, вписан в нашу биодату.

— При этом этот ген не помешал после введения политики невмешательства вмешиваться даже самому Рассилону, — не отступал Мортимус.

— Не надо ставить Рассилона на одну ступень со всеми остальными Повелителями Времени, он был новатором своего времени, и если бы не он, то сейчас был бы совершенно иной Галлифрей, — отрезал Ванселл.

— Никто не преуменьшает заслуги Рассилона, но нельзя отрицать, что разумное вмешательство может пойти только на пользу, — уверенно сказал Тета.

— И кто же определяет степень разумности и дозволенности? — устало спросил Ванселл. Кажется он и сам начинал жалеть, что затеял этот спор. — Например, вечная война между сонтаранцами и рутанами — стоит ли Повелителям Времени вмешаться? И если да, то чью сторону выбрать? А если те же сонтаранцы решат захватить… я не знаю, Логар Бета? Надо ли спасать логарцев или пусть сами разбираются с сонтаранцами, потому что это естественный ход истории? Кто имеет право судить и устанавливать правила на законы Вселенной и времени?

— Агентство Небесного Вмешательства? — иронично спросил Мортимус, с легким недоумением смотря на Ванселла.

— Кому помочь? Конечно же надо тому, кто слабее, чью родную планету хотят завоевать, — безапелляционно сказал Тета.

— Решать по праву сильнейшего, — не согласился Кощей. — Повелители Времени не зря так называют себя.

— Это гордыня, — возразил ему Тета. — Повелители Времени только думают, что законы времени подчиняются только им.

— Кажется, тебе известно что-то, что неизвестно нам, — улыбнулся Кощей.

— Но разве нет? — искренне недоумевая, спросил Мортимус. — Галлифрей — древнейшая цивилизация в известной нам Вселенной. Мы были первые, когда великих цивилизаций и в помине не было, освоили и разработали технологии для перемещения в пространстве и времени. Мы _«Dominus temporis»,_ и по праву высшей расы можем назвать себя таковыми, потому что способны управлять временем.

— Но больше не управляем, если верить Тете, — усмехнулся Магнус.

— Безграничные возможности налагают большую ответственность, — тоном, не терпящим возражений, заявил Ванселл. — Вы сами все прекрасно понимаете, что стоит один раз вкусить власть, то захочется еще и еще, и даже самая высокоразвитая раса подвергается низменным порокам. Для того мы и обязаны поддерживать друг друга и блюсти законы, сопротивляясь искушению вмешательства.

— Тета, — обратился Магнус, — увы, как видишь, Ванселл не сдастся. Но если ты когда-нибудь станешь Лордом-Президентом или Координатором АНВ, то пожалуйста, тогда и пробуй провести свою собственную политику.

— А может и проведет, — с вызовом ответил Кощей 

— Да что вы, какой из меня руководитель? — Глаза Теты округлились.

— Тебе не нужно руководить, — миролюбиво объяснил Кощей, — будешь просто задавать верное направление развития, а руководить и воплощать это в жизнь будут остальные.

— Я бы посмотрел на выражение лица Делокс, когда Тета начнет вводить свою альтернативную, рушащую привычный уклад и традиции политику и прививать незашоренность сознания, разумное вмешательство и творческий подход, — широко улыбаясь, поддержал мысль Мортимус.

— Для этого ему надо было родиться в одном из Домов Патрекса, — усмехнулся Магнус.

— Делокс тоже Патрекс, но разве она похожа на артистичную, тонко чувствующую натуру? — фыркнул Мортимус.

— Она все это сублимирует в философию, — многозначительно кивнул Кощей.

— Так вот почему тонко чувствующая Делокс из творческого Патрекса ставила до недавнего времени такие низкие оценки Тете Сигме из лабильного Прайдона, — пуще прежнего развеселился Мортимус.

— Все мы немного лабильный Прайдон в душе, — грустно подвел итог Магнус.

У Деки довольно часто случались подобные диспуты, но Тета никогда не принимал их близко к сердцу, потому что прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в том, что ему никогда не придется заниматься политикой. И как бы он не возмущался, ему не повлиять на общественность, даже если бы захотел. Даже если бы набралась активная группа разделяющих его взгляды сторонников.

Конечно же Кощей шутил, предложив его кандидатуру в качестве Лорда-Президента, иначе и быть не могло. Сам Тета легко мог представить на этом посту кого-то вроде Магнуса или Ванселла, хотя последний и отличаться консервативными взглядами, поддерживая текущую власть. Делокс таких любила. Надо ли говорить, что его она выделяла не только среди его курса, но и всей Деки в частности? Такой, как Ванселл, к концу первой жизни вполне может рассчитывать на какой-нибудь пост вроде Кардинала или Канцлера.

Тету от таких перспектив начинало буквально выворачивать наизнанку, словно он уже заступил на руководящую должность. Несмотря на живость, с которой Кощей обсуждал политику, Тета был уверен, что он полностью разделяет его позицию. Иначе зачем ему было соглашаться покидать вместе с ним Галлифрей ради Вселенной?

Более того, Тете льстило, что он был положительно настроен к разумному вмешательству. Сам он обычно не поднимал подобные темы, как и Кощей, когда они оставались наедине, особенно в последние пару лет, когда у них появились новые увлекательные перспективы провести время. Так что собирать информацию по крупицам приходилось в основном из подобных разговоров.

Вспомнив о вчерашнем визите Кощея, Тете показалось, что на его щеках проступил румянец. С Кощеем он будто забывал в какой несовершенной, несмотря на достижения своей расы, и противоречивой действительности жил. Точно они уже находились в ТАРДИС, временная колонна была приведена в движение, они готовились открывать для себя новые, удивительные миры, и никакой силе во Вселенной не под силу было разрушить их прочный союз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод эпиграфа* — https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/m/muse/resistance.html
> 
> Не раскроют ли наш секрет этой ночью?  
> И действительно ли мы вне поля зрения?  
> Или же нашему миру придет конец?  
> Найдут ли они наше убежище?  
> Может, это наше последние объятие?  
> Или же стены начнут рушиться?
> 
> Это могло, могло быть неправильно, но лучше было бы наоборот  
> Это могло, могло быть неправильно, позволить нашим сердцам зажечься  
> Это могло, могло быть неправильно, мы роем себе яму?  
> Это могло, могло быть неправильно, это неподвластно нашему контролю  
> Это могло, могло быть неправильно, это не продлилось бы долго  
> Это могло, могло быть неправильно, необходимо быстро стереть это  
> Это могло, могло быть неправильно, а могло быть и наоборот  
> Это могло, могло быть неправильно...


End file.
